


A Lonely Night

by Maxir_Atora



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight Anakin Skywalker, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Old Friends, One Night Stands, Possessive Behavior, Prophetic Dreams, Slavery, Slow Burn, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxir_Atora/pseuds/Maxir_Atora
Summary: The Bond was so much stronger than anything Anakin had ever felt before. Ever since he first met Obi Wan on Tatooine 10 years ago he knew he would eventually fall in love with the man.Anakin breaks the Jedi Code, drinking in cantinas and looking for others to take his mind off of Obi Wan. Ultimately he meets an attractive male named Aris who would later become a problem when he is forced to betray Anakin making him a slave once more.Obi Wan searches the galaxy far and wide for Anakin, to save the man and finally admit his feelings for him.(summary to be updated with chapter progression)Follow Anakin and Obi Wan and their traumatic yet happy endingApprox 10 Chapters
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 64





	1. The Cantina

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this AU Fan Fiction!, I'm excited to get this out, I very much enjoyed writing this one and it was easier to conjure up too, I'm not the best writer but I loved how this turned out, but slightly sad too. I hope you enjoy, and Kudos or comments would be greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> Just some info:  
> Obi Wan is 7 years older than Anakin in this Fic making him around 27 whilst Anakin is around 20.  
> I'll be creating a playlist of must that inspired me and somewhat corresponds to certain scenes in the story, I'll have more info on that soon. This Chapter was inspired by Life of the Party by the Weeknd.
> 
> P.s  
> sorry for the bad summary, I didn't want to give too much of the storyline away, this is probably gonna be an emotional rollercoaster but I ultimately plan for this to have as happy ending so don't worry, also this is a long ass first chapter, so enjoy.

It was unusual for Anakin to be out of the Temple this late let alone drinking in a Cantina — it gradually grew into a bad habit over the past few weeks though, normally he would be tinkering with some old droid parts in his shared quarters with Obi Wan or recuperating from recent missions off planet. But something bothered his mind — he found himself shielding these thoughts from Obi Wan as he didn’t want to worry the already tired looking man into an early grave.

Obi Wan cared for Anakin deeply, ever since they first met on Tatooine almost 10 years ago it was if their bond had already formed even before they had met. But soon enough, to both their disappointment, Anakin was assigned to Master Qui-Gon as a Padawan learner, that was until Qui-Gon was murdered by Darth Maul before Obi Wans very eyes on Naboo. After defeating Maul and returning to Coruscant Obi Wan was knighted as a Jedi Knight and with great discussion due to how young Obi Wan was, was elected as Anakins new Master.

This was something that Anakin thought about daily over the past 10 years, what if Qui-Gon was still alive today? Where would Obi Wan be, Would they still be close as they are now? The strong connection between them all those years ago wouldn’t have been for nothing — was it meant to be a Master-Padawan bond or something more?

He dwelled in his thoughts far too often recently and the rest of the Council had started to worry if Anakin was reaching for the dark side but he threw them off each time they brought it up at Council meetings — he was always good at shielding his thoughts, even from a youngling when others would bully him for his past as a slave on Tatooine, he wouldn’t let his emotions get the better of him and he definitely wouldn’t give the others the satisfaction of a reaction. So even when the Council would likely prod his mind for any sense of dangerous emotions he would shut them out and act like a ‘Good Little Jedi’ he was taught to be. He also never could tell if they picked up on his ‘Acting’ and just presumed they didn’t because they never confronted him about it.

The thoughts wizzed around his head as he sat in a booth of a Cantina in the Canopy — just below the Emergent Layer of Coruscant. He came here often as it was the only place he could be a stranger and also feel safe, the Cantina’s in the lower levels were more dangerous and prone to violence which Anakin really didn’t want to deal with along with a kriffing war that he had to attend to when ever his com link alarmed, rather too loudly for his liking.

The night was still rather young — a few hours or so after sunset maybe and Anakin was slowly but surely forgetting the concept of time. Hues of pink, green and blue danced across his face as he was slowly sipping a glass of Bahkata, long dusty blonde curls hanging over his eyes and dark brown leather jacket almost blending in with the deep marooned seats of the booth he was sitting at. He felt invisible, no one really noticed he was there, only the server droid that came rather frequently to take the mounting glasses from his table.

“You sure you’ll be able pay for all these honey” The service droid spoke rather kindly whilst juggling a few other collected glasses.

“Huh?” Anakin turned to her trying to understand what she was saying over the loud music playing in the Cantina.

“I said are you sure you’ll be able to pay for all these drinks? You’ve some how managed to order the most expensive beverage on the menu”.

Anakins eyes drifted back to his half empty glass of Bahkata, his thumb and middle finger gently caressing the rim of it. His eyes were glassy, an indication that he was slowly becoming intoxicated which was an experience he was getting far too familiar with.

“Ha — Yeah the strongest too” a quick smirk penetrated his face and before the droid could notice, it faded “Look — I didn’t come here to be judged. I’m more than happy to pay in advance for my beverages if that would make you worry less about me getting up and leaving without paying?” His speech was slowed and slurred now but he was still aware of his surroundings.  
“Of course not Honey, our customers are our top priority — I’m just looking out for you. Would you like me to bring you some seltzer water?”

Anakin scoffed “No I’m fine — I thought this was a Cantina not a Medical Bay.”

“Suit yourself honey” but before Anakin could respond, the service droid had already moved onto the next table clearing plates and glasses up from the previous customers.

He felt bad, the service droid was only looking out for his wellbeing but he already had Obi Wan doing that and he didn’t need someone else doing it too.

He laid off the Bahkata for a while and moved onto something slightly weaker, the thought of heading back to the temple, back to Obi Wan in such a state scared the force out of him — he couldn’t imagine how disappointed Obi Wan would be if he seen how he’d abused the Jedi Code. The service droid returned a few moments later with a glass of FizzBrew in one hand and a tall glass of Seltzer Water in the other. She placed them down in unison and before Anakin could say anything she zoomed off across the Cantina balancing on her single wheel.

His heart warmed at the thought of a complete stranger caring for his wellbeing and as much as he wanted to drink himself to death, he felt like he should owe her the gratitude by drinking the Seltzer Water. So that’s what he did, he tipped the glass at the touch of his soft pink lips and downed the sparkling beverage.

It was only until he placed the now empty glass back down on the table where a single red spotlight beamed down onto the table that he noticed a pair of eyes gleaming in his direction from the far side of the oblong shaped bar. He was a tall human man, just a tad taller than Anakin and had hair a similar tone to Obi Wans but slightly ashier. It was messy although well styled on top and trailed to the back, the hair at his sides faded short which led to a stubble that defined his jaw. It wasn’t sharp but it was alluring to say the least. The mans eyes that stared into Anakins were deep emerald — he already felt lost in them but before he could dive any deeper into the mans soul, he cut his side of the glare realising what he was doing and he froze in thought.

_'What the Kriff — who in Sith Hells was that?'_

Anakin always had a hard time with attraction, Padme was the first ever crush he had but that was maybe because he had a lot of time to get to know her and crush on her personality along with her gracious beauty. But his years long crush on Padme fizzled out after she was accused of sleeping with Senator Rush Clovis on a spy mission requested by the Jedi High Council — She says there was nothing to it and it was completely one sided but Anakin could never retrieve the love he once had for her.

Over the recent months though, growing fears arose from deep within Anakin — he was slowly falling for Obi Wan, his Master. He felt heartbroken at the thought of Obi Wan heaving over Anakins love for him and this made his eyes water every time he thought about it. He often tried to hide these thoughts from Obi Wan to save the embarrassment of it being brought up whenever they were alone in their shared quarters. He must have done it successfully because Obi Wan never brought it up, but instead just asked Anakin if everything was ok and that if he ever wanted to talk he would always be there with open arms — and that was something that plays over and over in Anakins head rather unhealthily.

Anakin darted his eyes back to where the man would be standing but there was nobody there. Had he imagined him? — Was the service droid right, was he too intoxicated? No surely not, he could’ve sworn there was an extremely attractive man across the room solemnly staring into his soul. He moved his eyes slowly to the left but no familiar face came into site, just two female Twi’leks that was dancing with near to nothing on and a mixed group of civilians chatting away in one of the corners of the Cantina probably selling death sticks or spice.

He come to terms that he did in fact imagine the man and settled back into the booth with a single hand cupped around his FizzBrew, but before he could take a sip from the now flat beer he jolted at the sound of a man coming from behind him.  
“Ah — haha I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” The same man he has been staring at a few moments ago twinkled his pearly white teeth at Anakin who was looking up blissfully unaware that he too was bearing a smile up at the man. He carried on before Anakin could respond. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Uh — Of course” he smiled whilst butterflies rushed over Anakin, he wasn’t sure if it was the large amount of alcohol he had consumed or the attractive man that was now sitting across from him. Either way he liked the feeling it gave him.

“My name’s Arisoma, but I usually just go by Aris” he shrugged his shoulders and sent a smile over to Anakin.

“Anakin — Uh… yeah, just Anakin” he laughed nervously. It was the first time Anakin had been shy in the presence of someone, his cheeks blushed a shade of pink just enough for Aris to notice.

“I’m sorry to intrude, I just wondered what an attractive young man like you is doing alone in a dive like this — Can I buy you a beverage by any chance?”

Anakin laughed “I’ve been in worse, this is one of the best based on my experience — Also thank you” He lifted up his half full bottle of FizzBrew “but I’m still trying to get rid of this”

“Please let me do you a favour and allow me to buy you something slightly more tolerable?”

“If you insist — I’ll have whatever you’re having” Anakin smiled at Aris just before taking his last gulp of FizzBrew, he could feel his confidence coming back with every gulp.

Aris waved the Service droid over to their table and took their orders which was two Nectar Wines. The Droid looked at Aris then looked at Anakin.

“I’m paying don’t worry” Aris gave the droid a stern yet kind look before she turned on her wheel and wizzed away. “why are the droids here so judgy?”

“Ha — Tell me about it, I was beginning to think it was just me” Anakin looks up from his empty bottle to see the same emerald eyes from earlier staring back at him.

“you never told me why you’re here alone by the way — Anakin” the man said his name for the first time since introducing himself and it made Anakin shiver with lust.

Silence filled the air between them whilst Anakin thought of a way to not reveal his identity to the man.

“oh uh — Just catching a break from work, I don’t get much free time these days”

“Busy man huh?” Aris replied almost immediately.

“You could say that”

Guilt rolled within Anakin, he hated lying to people — sometimes — there was a time and place for it but this wasn’t the time nor place, Aris seemed like a nice guy that doesn’t deserve to be lied to though.

______________________________

An hour or so passed and the two men were on the edge of there seats deep in conversation and laughing loudly in the cubby which was a booth. It was good for Anakin because it took his mind off the war and off of Obi Wan but it was also bad because his mind was taken off Obi Wan, he felt guilty for abandoning his master — he bets the man is awake frantically pacing their quarters wondering where he is. But at this moment all he can think about is Aris’ contagious laughter, the warm, the deep cherry and tobacco scent of his cologne and his squinting eyes as he’s laughing hysterically at one of Anakin’s bad jokes.

They were a few beverages gone about now and Anakin finally built up the courage to wish his new friend farewell and head back to the temple, but before he could do that Aris grasped Anakins hand in his own and looked him deep in the eyes.

“Will you accompany me home? Stay the night if you like, that’s if you wish too. My places is not too far from here” he smiled at Anakin Hopefully.

The mans soft touch and irresistible gaze forced him to accept the offer, he knew Obi Wan would be Furious but one night away from the Temple would’t hurt. Would it? He tried to politely decline but hoped Aris would still press on to leave with him.

“I really shouldn’t” Anakin returned the smile

“Of course yes, sorry” embarrassment filled Aris’ face and he turned away from their gaze almost immediately.

The guilt ripped him apart, he closed his eyes knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say next.

“Maybe one night away wouldn’t hurt” he threw a grin across the table and Aris’ eyes met his once again.

“Please, you don’t have to if you don’t want to — I totally understand”

“No no, I do” Anakin reassured the man. “I think I could do with a night somewhere other than my dingy old apartment.

Aris laughed with relief as the both scooted out of the booth and made their way to the exit.

______________________________

The Man was right, his apartment wasn’t too far from the Cantina — About an 8 minute walk maximum, which Anakin was grateful for as he didn’t really want to be stumbling merrily across Coruscant, however the somewhat crisp air that managed to make its way below the towering skyscrapers sobered him up enough to be aware of what was happening.

He latched onto Aris’ shoulder as they approached a tallish building with a large illuminating sign hanging on the side. It wasn’t as extravagant compared to the large monumental skyscrapers that brush the sky’s of Coruscant but he must but somewhat wealthy to afford an Apartment like this in the Canopy. It took 9 floors to reach Aris’ apartment, a soft warm glow from the sconces on the wall filled the hallway of doors. It was relatively clean and smelled rather fresh too which Anakin was surprised at.

“It’s just down the hall here to the left” Aris glanced to the side giving Anakin a reassuring smile.

He noticed it but didn’t acknowledge it as he was too busy weighing in the repercussions of being out so late and not informing Obi Wan of his wear abouts. What if this man was a serial killer and killed Anakin, that probably wouldn’t happen but his Master wouldn’t know where he was.

“Anakin? — Are you okay? A worrying voice spoke from in front of him.

“oh — yeah sorry I was day — uhh night dreaming?”

Aris laughed.

They approached the door and fell into an inky apartment, nothing but moonlight and light pollution filled the space. Anakin could just about map the room from the light of passing speeders outside the rectangular windows on the wall. It seemed nice, not too big not too small but before he could judge any further, a yellowy orange hue filled the room from an overhead lamp. He was glad he could see again. There was now a kitchenette against the wall just where the front door was and breakfast bar in the centre. Across was a living space and a door which he presumed lead to a bedroom and refresher.

“Do you approve?” The man laughed behind Anakin

“Sorry — was it obvious?”

He smiled and turned around on his heel which revealed Aris with his shirt off bearing his semi hairy chest to Anakin. The warm glow in the room complimented his sun kissed skin and It made Anakin want to ask what Planet Aris was from but instead he averted his eyes to the floor. It was rare he felt an instant attraction to another being but he couldn’t resist the lust he felt for this man, and almost immediately after looking to the ground he looked back up to the shirtless man who was now laughing silently at Anakins awkwardness.

Aris approached the inexperience man and cupped his hand to Anakins jaw, his eyes glued shut as the other man moved his hand up the side of Anakins face, fingers through his curly hair and thumb caressing his temple. Just before Anakin could reach for a breath, he felt the mans mouth brush the side of his opposite ear, warm and tender the man whispered.

“I’ll show you a good time Anakin”

This seemed to have jump started Anakin. His hands reached out almost automatically and slid around the Mans waist pulling him in closer. Aris was kissing his neck, from the bottom of his ear working his was down to the spot right where his collarbone is. Anakin groaned with either excitement or the fact he had never been touched sensually by another man before, he liked it regardless.

Aris pulled back and observed Anakin, gesturing him to take off his jacket and shirt. Anakin didn’t waste no time but before he could do so, he felt a hand whip around the base of his skull Aris’ fist scrunching up Anakins hair — he let out a slight moan and leaned into Aris’ embrace. it wasn’t the way he would’ve pictured his first kiss but he admired the domination from the other man. Anakin pulled away to throw his tunic off before indulging in the mans kiss once more. He placed his hand at the back of Anakins head again and had the other around his now bare waist. The warm embrace of Aris’ slightly hairy chest made him weak and he couldn’t help but imagine it was Obi Wan he was kissing, after all it did kind of help that the man looked quite similar to Obi Wan but just a younger and more trendy version.

“We should take this somewhere more comfortable — don’t you agree Anakin?”

The man exhaled breathlessly whilst grinning at the same time. He could feel Aris’ warm breath brush softly against his mouth. But before Anakin could agree, the man had already taken his wrist and lead him to the door adjacent to the living area. Inside was a standard sized bedroom, though it did look very much lived in. Anakin couldn’t help but feel aroused at the soft scent of sandalwood incense burning on a draw below one of the windows. The soft glow from the main living space bled into the inky darkness of the bedroom — Aris flicked a switch on the wall which illuminated the room a deep reddish hue.

“Why red?” Anakin Asked

“it’s HiTec Mood Lighting” He pointed to a sensor on the ceiling “The sensors detect the emotions of the people in the room and illuminate different colours depending on the mood, it helps for the most part” Aris laughed and looked back at Anakin “You’re stalling”

“Wha — What, no of course not” He shot sincere look over to the man, he genuinely was interested what the coloured lights were for, he’d never seen such technology before — Maybe he should get some, it might just help him control his emotions and get the Council off his back.

“Good — Then where were we” Aris presented a mischievous grin to Anakin before grabbing his waist and yanking him onto the bed. He lay on his back propped up on his elbows and watched Aris kick his shoes off and unfasten his trousers. Anakin looked up to find that the man hadn’t batted an eyelid from him ever since he threw him on the bed. Aris approached the end of the cot in just his rather tightly fitted undergarments and kneeled, leaning over to spread Anakins thighs apart. He crawled slowly up towards his face, kissing the inside of his thighs first then working his way from Anakins abdomen where a happy trail started to grow, then to His nipples and eventually to the nook in-between his Jaw and neck. He could barely contain his arousal at this point and let out a low groan as Aris sucked softly on the skin on his neck.

“Like that, Anakin?” His voice was soft and low.

“Ughhh — Yeah”

Anakin cringed at the noise that left his body but he couldn’t contain it. The warmth from their thighs intertwining and friction from Aris’ bulge rubbing against his was dangerous — it made Anakin feel weak, it made him feel wanted for the first time in his adult life, he wondered in this moment how he had never done this before. Anakin cupped his hands between Aris’ ears and pulled him from his neck then pulled him into a long, rather passionate kiss.

He didn’t have any feelings for him, it was simply just for his pleasure. Anakin couldn’t afford to form another attachment — not in the midst of a Galactic scale War, plus the Jedi Council would forbid any such relationship with another being in or out of the Temple.

After a while, Aris finally pulled away from Anakins grip and made his way back to the mans abdomen, his hands trailing down his chest behind him. He pulled down his undergarments where a semi erect penis revealed itself.

“Definitely a shower then” He looked at Anakin with a cheeky smug on his face. The red lights darkening his messily tamed mullet and beard.

“i’m flattered you think so” Anakin winked back at the man.

Anakin felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He had kept his end of the bond pretty well shielded for most of the night just incase Obi Wan sensed his whereabouts, but he could feel the bond being tugged, he knew for a fact that it was his arousal towards Aris that had unknowingly lowered some of his walls allowing Obi Wan to force communicate to him.

 _‘Anakin?’_ Obi Wans voice reverberated in his head.

But before he could stick around to hear what else his master had to say he strengthened his walls trying to block Obi Wan from probing. Aris could feel Anakin Tense up.

“Eveything okay Anakin?” He Worried a look of concern to the man on his bed.

“Uh — I’m really sorry but I — uh. I have to go” Anakin was looking around frantically trying to locate his Jacket and shirt until he remembered he had thrown them off in the living room. He pulled up is undergarments and jolted up off the bed forgetting Aris was there.

“Oh — Umm have I done something wrong Anakin?” Aris turned back eyes still on Anakin and followed him out of the bedroom.

“No. It’s not you” He signed all whilst fiddling trying to put his clothes back on “I’m sorry — I just remembered I had an errand to run that’s all.”

“But it’s a few hours from dawn?”

“it’s something that I can’t miss — Like I said I’m sorry for wasting your time”

Anakin wasn’t making any sense to Aris, but before he could press on, Anakin was rushing to the door.

“Anakin? Anakin look at me!” Anakin turned to look at the disappointed man. “Will I see you again?”

“I don’t know Aris — I don’t know” He registered Aris perfectly structured face and stocky physique one last time before turning and practically running out of the building.

‘ _Great. Something else to feel guilty about_ ’

______________________

After what seemed like a hefty hour or so, Anakin finally approached his speeder outside the Cantina where he met Aris — it was quiet now, he presumed they were getting ready for the early morning rush hour in the Canopy. There was just a few police droids shooing remaining party goes from the premises.

He jumped in his speeder and pressed a few buttons to ignite the engine which rumbled in return. The sky was still dark but there was a soft glow on the horizon where the Coruscanti sun would rise in just a few hours time, he would usually be awake in the Temple by now sipping some herbal tea in the Temple Gardens. But considering he hadn’t slept at all in the past 36 hours, he was doing rather well —probably because he was too worried about what his Master was going to say or rather do.

The speeder ascended above the landing pad outside of the Cantina to join a nearby lane. Anakin never found it easy to navigate the lanes in the city centre so he put some coordinates in the speeders nav to get him out of the hustle and bustle of the city.

It didn’t take too long for the clusters of skyscrapers to dissipate from his view but what took only 10 minutes felt like 2 for Anakin, he really didn’t want to face Obi Wan and the look of disappointment on his face. He felt guilty for almost sleeping with someone else when his love for Obi Wan was so strong.

He could see the Jedi Temple approaching in the distance, lit up at all four sides and red beacons on each of four towers surrounding it.

‘ _Kriff — I hate being like this sometimes_ ’

It was quiet and peaceful compared to the canopy where he had come from, a calm washed over him as he eventually descended into one of the private hangars where the rest of the Jedi housed their own personal vehicles, careful to make as little noise as possible he landed into a space next to a deep green speeder. He hopped out of the vehicle and made his way to the doors across the room, he sensed no one around which was good because that meant he didn’t have to talk or explain himself to anyone. Anakin walked cautiously through the extravagant halls of the Temple on the look out for any Masters that were ‘Awake far too early’ as he would say —But there was no one, which was strange, he didn’t think about that too much though as the hanging fear was too busy eating away at him.

After a while, he finally approached the door to his quarters. Master Fisto’s was just across the way and he could’ve sworn he heard movement coming from that exact location — he panicked and rushed into his own quarters, later realising he never had time to think about ditching the idea of returning and just sleep in his speeder instead — but it was too late for that. Luckily the lights was off which indicated that Obi Wan was deeply sleeping in his room. A dim light perched on the countertop of their kitchenette, it only lit up a small portion of the room, not enough to see where he was going though. Anakin had the layout of his quarters burned into his brain so he knew that it was 4 steps forward, then 3 steps to the left and that’d be the door to his room. He automatically followed suit and reached for the pad besides his door.

“Care to tell me where you’ve been? — Anakin”  
‘ _Ah — Kriff_ ’ he shouted through the force with hopes Obi Wan couldn’t hear.

“Well?” Obi Wan spoke softly which was unmatched to the expression on his face.

Anakin just knew that his Master was throwing a Stern look from where ever he was in the room.

“Uh —“

‘ _Kriff Anakin for force sake — think will you_ ’ Anakin tried to internally conjure up a somewhat believable excuse.

Obi Wan used the force to switch on the lights in the room. He knew he shouldn’t use the force lazily but he was sat on the small couch in the middle of the room, knees crossed, back straight and tired. It was quite obvious to Anakin that he was meditating whilst waiting for his return.

“Why do you smell like that?” He was looking directly at Anakin now, brow furrowed “you’ve never been the one to wear essence young one” Obi Wan had his suspicions but decided not to bring them up.

“Smell like what exactly?” Anakin returned the furrowing brow.

“Like Cherries and Tobacco — I know that scent Anakin”

“Oh I was uh just in the canopy shopping around with Padme — It was probably from the Essence market we both know it’s her favourite spot to shop.”

‘ _You’re digging a deeper hole for yourself Anakin — stop it_ ”

Obi Wans suspicions were confirmed and he knew Anakin was lying. The essence of Cherries and Tobacco was a common scent worn by low profile slave traffickers that would prey on people often alone in public. They would look like an average civilian and even act like one, then eventually they would take them back to ‘their’ place, have sex with them and drug them whilst they sleep. This made it easier to transport them off world to planets in the Outer Rim. Obi Wan could never find out if the Hutts were involved or not, but either way it was a disgusting trade and to think that Anakin would have almost been taken away from him gave him dangerous thoughts. He loved Anakin, he didn’t know in what way just yet.

“Please, Anakin you must tell me of your whereabouts next time. You had me worried sick — What if something had happened to you? I could never forgive myself.”

“With all due respect, Master — I am more than capable of defending myself. I really don’t need you to hold my hand for the rest of my life.” Anakin could feel the knot in the pit of his stomach sink even deeper than before, frustration was lingering between them both.

“I have to.” Obi Wan sighed with frustration “You’re too reckless Anakin. You endanger your own life without thinking of others. Without thinking of me. I sometimes wish I would have left you on Tatooine just for your own safety.” He widened his watery grey eyes, instantly regretting what had just left his mouth.

Anakin Relaxed his expression which came to a shock to Obi Wan.

“I sometimes wish it was you that Maul had killed not Qui-Gon” the soft, yet devastating words slipped off of Anakins tongue without any thought.

By this time, Obi Wan was stood up a get few steps away from Anakin. It was his turn now, he relaxed his posture.

“Oh” the simple word left his lips, he looked at Anakin with a sad smile. He was hurt.

“Obi —“ but before he could finish, Obi wan turned and walked to his private quarters. “Obi Wan please I’m sorry — I didn’t mean to say tha-“

The shutters closed with a thud and Obi Wan was gone. Anakin fell to the ground, hand scraping his curly hair back and a heartbroken look looming on his face.

‘ _What have I done_ ’


	2. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the start of a new plot arc! -- The Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Thank you so much for the kudos and kind comments on the previous chapter, I really wasn't expecting it for the first chapter!
> 
> Second, I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this fan fiction so far and I'm excited to see where it goes (I have the whole story line mapped out but there may be minor changes)
> 
> If you're expecting Angst in this chapter then I apologies in advance, it's mostly love and warm feels.  
> really hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it's rushed towards to end, I was so eager to get this out.
> 
> as always let me know your thoughts, kudos and comments highly appreciated

It almost seemed like a dream, the night before that was. The only thing Anakin could remember was keying in random codes into the door that lived between the main social area and Obi Wans private quarters — Why on the binary suns of Tatooine was he trying to get into Obi Wans quarters? Anakin thought to himself as the early morning sun peaked through the half closed blinds, the foetal position he had slept in moved into a sprawled out star as he stretched to wake his body and muscles from the vast few hours sleep he had managed to get. He lay for a while trying to accumulate enough energy to sit up and when he finally did, a splitting headache whipped around his head, making him show physical agony on his face.

“Kriff” Anakin scrunched his face, bringing a hand up to the side of his head to try and help ease the pain. That didn’t do much to help but after a while the agony faded away just leaving a constant throb at the back of his head.

With the headache now dissipating, Anakin came to realise that he was still wearing last nights attire: a beige undershirt half open revealing skin that basked in the slight bit of sun leaking into the room, some khaki cargo pants that was still tucked into his military boots and a dark brown suede jacket that had at some point been tossed on the floor besides the door. He often thought that this would be his casual attire if he was still living on Tatooine — plain and simple. But before he could stop thinking about the old dust ball of a planet he used to call home, a sudden wave of realisation flooded over his mind and body, the same sickly feeling that washed over him the night before returned — he brought his knees up to his chest and placed his elbows upon them. His hands combing through his messy hair to meet at his crown. It was all still a blur but Anakin could hear the very words Obi Wan avowed to him — the lines “maybe I should have just left you on Tatooine” repeated itself over and over in Anakins head forcing him to fight back any sadness that tried to escape his body. He knew best not to dwell on his thoughts and emotions but he also knew that that wasn’t really the case once a drop of Bahkata entered his body.

So in order to block out his recovered memory of last night, he decided it was best to freshen up, eat, drink some tea and head to the Temple Gardens to meditate all with the hopes that Obi Wan was still sleeping so he didn’t have to confront him. This though was highly unlikely, Obi Wan was usually awake at the exact second the Coruscanti Sun met the sky over the horizon — Anakin just hoped he was already out of their quarters, meditating or briefing another Jedi Master over something monotonous. He risen from his cot and kicked his boots off where he stood, the feeling was quite immaculate to say the least. The man really did need to freshen up, the stale scent of expensive essence lingered over him and the oleaginous curls that was his hair hung over his forehead.

After stretching once more, Anakin ambled over to the door that lead to the living space he and Obi Wan shared, unfortunately or fortunately (Anakin could never decided which one he preferred) the living space and kitchenette wasn’t the only thing they had to share, a small ‘fresher which was situated behind a door between their private quarters often forced them to make a short trip back to their private rooms wearing just a towel around their waist.

Anakin didn’t complain when ever Obi Wan had to make the short trip back to his room, the condensation that trickled down Obi Wans body, the sweat mixed with water seeping from his neck then through the small amount of hair that lay on his chest got him far too excited. He was cautious not to share the feeling through their bond, he would hate to make Obi Wan feel uncomfortable, though sometimes he wanted to lower his walls just for the thrill of being caught, but instead Obi Wan would usually forget Anakin was there and it would make him think that his feelings for the man were completely one-sided — which right now was probably still the case even when his old master wished he’d left Anakin on Tatooine.

Anakin approached the door and fumbled with the pad that was placed adjacent to the frame— he entered a few codes and within seconds the door slid open, the room was bright, the blinds open basking the entire living space in soft morning sunlight. But for Anakin, it felt more like he was directly standing in front of a sun. He raised an arm up to his face so that his eyes could adjust to the brightness of the room and on doing that he almost tripped on a holster, his maybe? He didn’t know, he was still adjusting to the brightness that flooded the room.

Eventually his glassy cerulean eyes dilated, finally allowing him to make way for the refresher across the room. The stale smell of alcohol mixed with essence made him want to vomit, he still didn’t know why he smelled this way, the only thing he could recall was drinking Bahkata and Nectar Wine in a booth of a somewhat sleazy cantina in the Canopy of Coruscant, anything after that was a complete blur.

Managing to fight back the urge to regurgitate last nights alcohol across the small space that was the refresher, Anakin stripped off his clothes layer by layer, he couldn’t bare to be this stranger any longer no matter how comfortable the clothes were, he missed the oversized linen tunics and draping capes that came with being a Jedi Knight.

Anakin pressed a button on the wall, a hum followed by hissing from the sonic shower reverberated against the four walls almost immediately filling the room with steam. Obi Wan never understood how Anakin could bare the scorching hot water pelting his skin — Anakin would usually give him a glib reply like “I like the pain” or “it makes me feel good” and this completely baffled Obi Wan to the point where he didn’t know whether to be worried or well, just worried about his former Padawan and his strange habits.

The water ran constant down Anakins body, his relatively curly hair slick back as he combed his hands though it. It felt good to finally rid his body of this alien scent and get back into his usual daily attire. The sonic shut off after a while and even though Anakin liked the heat it gave off even he couldn’t bare it sometime but Obi Wan didn’t need to know that. He faced himself in the mirror placed on the wall above the sink trying to force himself to reveal and memories of the previous night.

 _‘Why in the Sith Hells can’t I remember what happened? Surely I wasn’t that intoxicated — Was I?_ Anakin thought continuously through his mind.

After finally breaking his gaze from himself in the mirror, he grabbed a fresh towel from the rack next to the door and wrapped it around his waist tucking the corner back in on itself. The airy living space revealed itself once more as Anakin unlocked the door and stepped past his discarded clothes on the floor.

“I am not entirely surprised that you are unable to remember last night — Anakin” a voice spoke from the area the was the kitchenette.

Anakin jumped, his heart beating rapidly in his mouth. It was Obi Wan, but his back was towards him making what seemed to be a cup of herbal tea, the sweet scent of Lavender and Hibiscus filling the air around them.

“Wait — you uh — you heard that? I thought you was-I didn’t know you was still here?”

Anakin was panicking, he didn’t know how to react after not knowing what actually happened the night before. He stood awkwardly in front of the window, the light from behind gifting him an angelic glow. A wanting for Obi Wan not to turn around catching him in just a towel that was hanging around his waist, the thought did arouse him although in reality he would’ve just blushed to death. Unfortunately for him, Obi Wan turned around with a steaming hot cup of herbal tea in his hand, eyeing the man across the room up and down before laying his gaze directly on Anakins face. Anakin would’ve missed it in the blink of an eye.

“That explains why you had your shields down then, I’m sorry if I was intruding” Obi Wan paused in thought guilt washing over his face, he continued. “I wish you would let me in Anakin. Let me see what bothers your mind — what drives you to be so reckless and carefree. I worry about you young one, I just want you to be safe from your bad habits.”

Anakin opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again to speak. “I have nothing to hide from you Obi Wan — I - I’m just afraid of what you will see if I let you in, please”.

“You know I can’t do that Anakin, I do not fear that what you are hiding is associated with something dark, but the council may think otherwise — I just want to understand what you are feeling.” Obi Wan fed sincerity and genuine worry through their bond, ensuring that Anakin believed him. “I won’t inform the council about your whereabouts last night, the state you was in and the words you said as it will only give them a reason to see you unfit to fight in this war”.

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “Wait — Last night?” He paused, closed his eyes and sighed already regretting what he was about to ask. “What did I say?”

“You wished that Maul had taken my life instead Qui-Gons” Obi Wan breathed, trying to hold back any emotions, he didn’t want his former Padawan to see the hurt that those very words had bestowed upon him.

Anakin opened his eyes almost immediately, his tear ducts on the brink of overflowing.

“Obi Wan—“ his gaze averted to the floor then back up to meet Obi Wans composed face. “Obi Wan, i’m - i’m so sorry” at this point, Anakin didn’t know what else to say, he was surprised his former master was still speaking to him.

“I forgive you young one, it’s not the Jedi way to hold someone accountable for their words, especially when you were extremely intoxicated and unaware of what you was saying, although we still need to discuss you going missing for half a damn rotation, but I will deal with that later.” Obi Wan threw a reassuring smile to Anakin as if to say everything’s okay.

Before Anakin could reply, the drumming of his voice bounced around his head _‘you don’t deserve him, he’s too kind — too forgiving. You will be the death of him’_

Eventually he returned the smile back to Obi Wan “I am sorry Master, I never intended to say such hurtful words to the person that rescued me from a life of slavery. I am not deserving of a Master as kind hearted as you.”

Obi Wan placed his now lukewarm cup of herbal tea on the countertop and walked over to Anakin, embracing him in a hug. At first it came to a shock to Anakin, his former Master hadn’t hugged him like this since he was a young boy but the warmth radiating from Obi Wans chest made him feel like everything was going to be okay, that time had stopped just so he could enjoy this very moment. He always appreciated the smell of Obi Wan, it reminded him of home. Not the desiccated planet he knows as Tatooine but the woody herbal teas his mother used to make him before bed. It comforted him deeply.

“I will always be here for you Anakin, no matter what — I just need you to put your trust in me, and to let me in” Obi Wan spoke softly.

Anakin fell out of his embrace.

“I know Obi Wan — I am willing to let you in, just not yet — I’m not ready to face the truth” Anakin pushed trust through their bond so that Obi Wan knew he had nothing to worry about.

“I will respect your wishes - young one” Obi Wan smiled and patted Anakins shoulder.

“I wish you would stop calling me that for starters — you’re only 7 years older than me” Anakin laughed for the first time since last night, the memory of him laughing with a stranger, a man resurfaced.

“I will, only if you go and put some clothes on first — I bet you are freezing.” Obi Wan returned the laughter and turned to the kitchenette to finish his herbal tea.

It only took a matter of minutes before Anakin emerged from his room, fully clothed this time. He donned a freshly laundered cocoa coloured tunic and wore dark leather accents to tie the look. Picking up his holster from the floor he slipped it around his waist and leg then reached for his sober to safely attach it to the clip.

“The Council have requested our presence” Obi Wan chuckled internally and smirked at Anakin who was combing through his hair in the mirror and angling his face in all different directions. “So when ever you have finished admiring yourself in that mirror Anakin — I would like to see why the council are requesting our presence.”

“Don’t be jealous Master — Not everyone can look as good as me at this hour” Implying that _everyone_ meant Obi Wan, Anakin looked over his shoulder briefly to wink at the man, then let out a laughter that warmed Obi Wans heart, it was good to see his former Padawan happy again.

Obi Wan turned to exit their quarters, Anakin closely behind.

“Well you aren’t entirely wrong, after all you are the most attractive man in this temple Anakin.” At this point Obi Wan was glad he wasn’t facing Anakin, his face turned a shade of red, a colour somewhat similar to the Skies of Dothomir — it danced on his cheeks momentarily before he composed himself. _‘Kriff I didn’t mean to say that aloud’_ his thoughts shouted at him as he stood in the doorway hoping to the force that Anakin didn’t pick up on what he said.

“I can’t tell if you speak truth or sarcasm Master” Anakin laughed as he followed the man out of the living space and into the decadent halls of the Jedi Temple.

Obi Wan continued walking at a pace glancing back at Anakin and presenting a grin.

“I should know better than to fuel your ego, young one”

Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head at the embarrassing nickname his former Master had given him.

_______________________

The mid afternoon sun was approaching its peak now, the soft gleaming rays of sunshine that spilled into the temple early that morning had turned to harsh penetrating rays of heat, basking the building in what seemed like a warm hug.

Obi Wan and Anakin finally approached one of the temples situation rooms where mission briefings were often held, the tall marble doors looming over them as they pushed their way through to greet Grand Master Yoda and Master Windu who were awaiting them at the circular holo table in the centre of the room. A few other personnel stood a few steps back, one of which was Anakins dear friend and fellow Jedi Ahsoka Tano, her white and blue mortals falling over her shoulders as she gave Anakin a friendly smile from across the room.

It’s been a while since Anakin last seen Ahsoka, she had been gone for 6 months on her first mission as a Jedi Knight, fighting Separatists on a neutral planet they had seized somewhere in the Outer Rim. They had practically grew up together from being younglings, causing chaos within the walls of the temple, he felt like she was the sister he never had but when he heard that she was to be off planet for as much as half a year his heart ached.

Anakins eyes lit up at the sight of her, he had no idea that she was back on world, no one even though to inform him, how rude — he wanted nothing more than to sprint over and hug her till she could barely breath. But that wouldn’t be very Jedi of him so instead he gave her a great smile as if to say I will smother you in brotherly hugs later on. She seemed to find his over enthusiastic grin amusing and laughed at him.

“Master Kenobi” Windu paused “Anakin — you sure as hell took your time. Any reason to why you kept us all waiting?”

Anakins eyes widened, he didn’t think they took that long to arrive, it was probably Windu being his petty self. “I - Uh— Sorry Mas-“

Master Yoda interrupted Anakin before he could finish.

“Here now, you are. Matters, that is all” He turned to the holo table that was now illuminating some of the levels on Coruscant. “Please, come — Much to discuss, we have”

Both Jedi wasted no time and made their way down the set of steps to meet the rest of the few other Jedi that was spaced out around the holo table.

Master Windu stepped froward, a cerulean blue hue shining brightly against his face as he approached the holotable, “We have received intel from an anonymous source about highly illegal criminal activity happening below the Emergent layer of the city. All we know is that it is some form of smuggling stemming from the Canopy and the upper levels of the Understorey — no other details have been given.”

“Do we know who this _anonymous_ person is?” Anakin asked, his arms folded within one another.

“As of yet, No — The intel was found in the Temples Data Banks — we have no idea how it got there, I - _we,_ assume that is was placed there intentionally for us to find, it’s hard to breach the Data Banks but not entirely impossible — who ever placed it there definitely knew what they was doing”. Mace held his stare to Anakin before averting it to Obi Wan.

“Who is to say this isn’t just some Separatist plot to throw our attention away from the war? Dooku will do just about anything to have the higher ground.” Obi Wan puzzled over his statement, a single finger and thumb grazing over his well groomed beard.

“My thoughts too, Master Kenobi — However we did check recent policing records and found that a fair few people in the Canopy have been caught attempting to smuggle goods out of the city.” Windu spoke once more.

“deeper than we first thought, this is” Yoda placed his two small hands on his cane. “more investigating, we shall need to do”

“I agree with Master Yoda” Anakin unfolded his arms and averted his gaze briefly between each of the Jedi present in the room “I too feel there is something more sinister to what is going on here”

Windu Furrowed his brow at Anakin “Are you suggesting, _you_ should lead the investigation?”

Anakin didn’t know whether to be offended of overjoyed that Windu had thought he was up to the challenge. “I mean if your suggesting it yourself, then yes — I would be more than happy to run a mission that is not necessarily related to the war currently wreaking havoc on the Jedi Temple’s doorstep.”

“Then it’s settled then, with the blessing of Master Yoda of course, you will be assigned to lead the investigation on coruscant” Windu replied almost immediately with no trace of expression on his face.

“If I may Masters — I would like to accompany Anakin on this investigation to oversee any inconveniences Anakin may cause” Obi Wan turned pale instantly regretting what he had said.

Anakin turned to look over his shoulder giving the man a deathly stare, if only looks could kill, Obi Wan would be nothing but a pile of ash right now.

Obi Wan sent guilt through their bond _‘Sorry, please forgive me young one — I didn’t actually mean it, well not entirely. I just wanted an excuse not to be sent off planet and into another warzone — not without you anyway.’_

Anakin relaxed his face almost immediately, the very words ‘Not without you’ repeating in his head like a song. He felt warm and fuzzy and wanted.

 _‘you’re difficult to stay mad at Master — You know that?’_ he grinned as he replied back through their bond. He could have said so much more, but it was neither the time or place to express his feelings to his former Master.

“go with Skywalker, you shall — Master Kenobi. Keep him grounded, you will.” Yoda nodded in the direction of the two men.

Anakin felt hurt that Yoda didn’t have much trust in him but he knew deep down that he was right, Obi Wan did keep him grounded.

* * * * * * * *

After discussing further details of the investigation, the two men made their way to the exit to resume their daily duties as Jedi - A standard day on planet and off missions would consist of meditating, sparring and spending time with younglings to tell them stories off the war that seemed far too extravagant and exaggerated to be real, however Anakin would usually distance himself from the temple as often as he could, venturing into the city to eat _‘real’_ food, paying the Chancellor a visit or sometimes if he was desperate he would visit Padme, to hold a somewhat civil conversation about how their lives were going.

“Anakin — Obi Wan” A voiced yelled from behind them, they turned to see its owner approaching them.

“Ahsoka!” Obi Wan offered her a warm and friendly smile “It’s so good to see you again, we were not informed of your arrival back on coruscant. i take it the mission was a success?”

Ahsoka returned a friendly smile, steadying her breathing from trying to catch up to Anakin and Obi Wan who was now half way down the hall. “Yes Master — We arrived a few days earlier than we anticipated. I’m happy to be back on solid ground, I don’t know how much longer I could have survived up there” she squinted her eyes and let out muffled laugh.

“It’s been so long snips!” Anakin interrupted rather enthusiastically “i was beginning to think that we lost you.” His brows furrowed at the thought.

“Typical Skyguy always assuming the worst — Good to see you haven’t changed Anakin” her voice was warm and comforting, “It’s good to finally see some familiar faces again, we should really catch up some time” she smiled and looked at Anakin, she hadn’t had any gossip from him for over 6 months. “I should be getting off, I have some younglings to attend to — but before I leave I can happily say hat I’ll be planet bound for the next couple of weeks so if you need any help in the investigation you can com me at any time, I’ll be more than happy to help”

But before any of the two men could reply, she had already turned on her heal, darting off down the hall leaving only a fresh floral scent in her wake.

Obi Wan turned back to Anakin who was still taking in his friends scent “It’s good to have her back on Coruscant — I can see she grounds you just as much as I. Maybe she should be accompanying you on this investigation?”

Anakin Snapped out of his thoughts straight away, “W-wait what — No Obi Wan, I wish for you to accompany me” his facial expression practically begged Obi Wan.

 _‘She means a great deal to me yes, but you’re the only person that keeps me sane Obi… the only person that keeps me grounded’_ He wished to the force that he could have said the last part to his face but he couldn’t bring him self to do it.

“Well if you wish” Obi Wan smiled “Come now Anakin we best be getting off — How about we head to Dex’s, I’m starving and I quite frankly do not want eat temple slop for dinner.”

Anakin shook his head and laughed “Sounds good to me.”

______________________

The evening sun was setting on Coruscant, casting a molten orange glow over the striking skyscrapers in the city. A few days had passed since their first briefing on the ongoing investigation of illicit criminal activity in the Canopy. Anakin was lay on the couch in their shared quarters, a holopad in hand as he conducted some research, trying to pinpoint the exact locations of where the smuggling was taking place. For some strange reason Anakin couldn’t understand why they all seemed to be pointing to multiple Cantinas across the Canopy — he questioned it to Obi Wan multiple times but he too had no possible ideas to what was being smuggled.

Whilst Anakin was busy with that, Obi Wan was sat in an arm chair across from Anakin busy examining Police records, looking through countless mugshots and data to find some information about what exactly was being smuggled — but there was nothing, not a single trace of information.

 _‘Where in Sith Hells are we supposed to start, we have little to no information”_ Anakin unknowingly hissed through their bond.

Obi Wans voice was soft and calm “Patience Anakin — things like this take time, it’s not like going into war, all blasters blazing”

The sound of Obi Wans voice startled Anakin, he laughed nervously as he thought about all the times Obi Wan had to walk back to his room wearing just a towel or when he had just come back from missions, face glowing, hair ruffled and robes dirtied from rubble. Did his Master hear is thoughts then — surely not, he was adamant was shielding them. “y-yes — Sorry Master”

Obi Wan shifted, looking up from his Holopad to gaze at Anakin, the blue hues reflected on his Face as lightbulbs lit up in his eyes. “I have an idea”

“Please do tell — I’ve got nothing” Anakin begged for Obi Wans idea.

“What if we _were_ to go in, all blasters blazing?” The man stroked his beard with his thumb and index finger.

“Are you completely Mad? Anakin displayed a bewildered expression on his face “How the _Kriff_ would we go about that Obi Wan.”

“Just hear me out” Obi Wan threw a frustrated look over to Anakin, “We could travel to one of the Cantinas you managed to have located and act as locals? This way we can discreetly gather information about the illegal trade in the area”

Anakin sat and pondered for a while, his legs over the arm as he lay weighing out the pros and cons.

“It seems too easy Obi Wan — But we have no other ideas so I say we take the chance”

“Hmm — Yes I agree, the only thing that may jeopardise our investigation is our faces. We are well known Jedi in the Galaxy, we’d be spotted within minutes.” Obi Wan sighed and slumped his shoulders back.

“Trust me Master, Nobody cares who you are down there — We’ll find what we’re looking for without any issues, don’t worry” Anakin presented a mischievous grin.

Obi wan returned raised eyebrows, his arms now folding “May I even ask how you know this — Anakin”

Anakin shouted at himself mentally _‘Kriff — Maybe shouldn’t have said that’_

“I - Uh, Long story for another time” He brushed the tension in the air away immediately with a laugh.

“Hmm” Obi Wan sounded “Let’s just stay on track — I suggest we leave at sunset, be sure to be ready. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to meditate, I’ve been staring at this Holopad for far too long.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, sighing with relief that he didn’t have to explain himself to Obi Wan.

* * * * * * * *

The Sky was immaculate at this time of day, the sun touching the horizon as it blanketed the sky different shades of orange, pink and purple.

Anakin had walked to the Hangar where the Jedi’s speeders where housed, waiting for his former Master to arrive — he couldn’t really believe he arrived earlier than Obi Wan for once, the constant reminder of Anakin arriving before his master was going to haunt Obi Wan for the rest of his life.

“Finally — I’ve been waiting here for days Master” Anakin cackled as Obi Wan strode through the large hangar doors.

“Very Funny Anakin — if you need to know, there were a few younglings demanding I tell them some war stories, I simply could not refuse”

“it’s not the Jedi way to create excuses Master” A grin smothered Anakins mouth.

“Whatever” Obi Wan rolled his eyes and smirked “We’re already out later than need to be, now shall we?” He gestured to a speeder a few steps away.

Anakin followed suit, chasing the man as he practically ran to the speeder. He didn’t acknowledge what Obi Wan was wearing until after he finished annoying him. Dark tones were something very rarely seen on Obi Wan, it was usually all earthy tones like beige, brown, maroons and greens. But the dark tones complimented him greatly, He wore an open neck navy shirt that tucked neatly into his very well fitted navy trousers and a brown coloured suede jacket.

“It’s rude to stare — did you know that?” Obi Wan chuckled, he could sense that Anakin was turning red in the face”

“Sorry Obi — I’ve just never really seen you wear Dark tones before” Anakin released a nervous laugh.

“I’m trying something new — i’m glad you like it though young one” Obi Wan turned to Anakin briefly and turned back.

 _‘oh force, was it really that obvious?’_ Anakin thought to himself as they ascended out of the hangar and into the city.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the the Cantina, the evening rush hour had died off by the time the reached the inner city. They eventually descended onto a parking platform just outside the bar, muffled music from inside luring in people in. This specific Cantina wasn’t too busy, however it did offer the opportunity to enter unnoticed which Obi Wan was delighted about, he wanted to avoid being recognised at all costs. Their faces illuminated an array of colours as they entered the building, Obi Wan relaxed his body when he found that nobody was staring in their direction.

“You go take a booth, I’ll order beverages” Anakin nodded to a nearby booth.

For the first time in a long while, Obi Wan felt helpless. This was so out of his depth that he simply couldn’t handle being in a Cantina at night.

“Oh uh — Yes sorry” He practically forced his feet to walk him to the empty booth and sit down.

 _‘What are you having Obi Wan?’_ Anakin asked through their bond, looking at Obi Wan from the illuminating bar.

_‘Caf — Please’_

‘ _Obi Wan’_ Anakin bowed his head and laughed silently to himself. _‘it’s past sunset and we’re at a cantina, you cannot have Caf — I simply refuse it’_

 _‘oh — Fine, I’ll have what every you are having’_ Obi Wan replied.

But before Anakin could reply, his gaze was caught on something across the bar — or rather someone. At this moment, every single memory of what happened a few nights before came rushing back. The same pit in his stomach returning. The same sun kissed skin, the perfectly styled hair and the stocky physique Anakin had adored. It was him — It was Aris.

_‘Kriff!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Long ass chapter haha! I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> I'm creating a playlist to accompany each chapter, I'll have it out asap  
> Chapter 2 - Never Enough by Black Atlass (this accompanies the start of the chapter when Obi and Anakin make up)
> 
> I have a Pinterest too for all outfit ideas and non canon character appearances like Aris.  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/maxiratora/_saved/
> 
> I've probably forgotten to mention something else but if I have I'll let you all know In the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you!


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: Return of the Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter, I apologise in advance.  
> this mostly consists of speech, which I find difficult to write, hence why it's shorter. 
> 
> here you will find Aris' backstory too
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, I'm uploading this at 1am, I'll proof read tomorrow and have an edited version out

Anakin could feel someone gently prodding his mind for attention, he was too focused on the man across the room to notice who it was, in fact he just ignored it all together hoping it was nothing — Flashbacks from a couple of nights ago flooded his mind, the shirtless man he now knew to be Aris on top of him, the warmth of his body radiating against Anakins bare chest — he could still feel it now, the soft kisses trailing down his neck reaching for his thighs. _‘Why now’_ he thought, _‘out of all the other Cantinas in the area, why this one?'_

Obi Wan tried multiple times to reach into Anakins mind for a response, to remind his former Padawan that he was in fact there, uncomfortable and waiting — But nothing, Anakin had his walls completely guarded.

 _‘What in Sith Hells is this boy doing?’_ he thought to himself before projecting one more time. _’Anakin?’_ Obi Wan paused and furrowed his brows with frustration _‘ANAKIN!’_

Anakin shook at the sound of his master shouting through their bond, he turned to the man sat in a booth a few feet away.

 _‘What! - What?’_ He relaxed his expression at the sight of Obi Wan who was sat rather uncomfortably in the booth. For a minute he completely forgot the man was there, it had just felt like another drunken night away from the Temple. Obi Wan however kept the same stern look of confusion on his face, the harsh red lighting enhancing his features dramatically.

_‘Care to tell me what that was all about?’_

_‘Sorry Master, I uh — I was just deep in thought — That’s all’_ Anakin cut eye contact with Obi Wan almost immediately, he knew he was going to get scolded for lying again, but as long as he could manage to evade an explanation, he really didn’t care.

He laid his gaze back across the room — back on Aris who was reciting what seemed to be an somewhat amusing story to a rather young looking Rodian man. Anakin was leaning against the bar, lost in thought as the white light from the bar illuminated his face. He was staring at the man as he bared his teeth in laughter. Admiring the gentle structure of his face and how his beard was shaped perfectly. It was too late before he could realise that the Man was now looking directly at him, his laugh merged into a smile, all his teeth still showing.

Anakin could feel his heart drop out of his chest, He broke the gaze and grabbed the two beverages that was placed in front of him, quickly making his way back over to Obi Wan who was still looking at him sternly.

“Well?” Obi Wan spat out with confusion.

“I told you Master, I just had a thought that’s all”. Anakin attempted to brush it off as nothing and shifted his eyes trying to avoid eye contact as he slid into the booth.

Obi Wan sighed and placed both elbows on the table, propping his chin on clenched fists. “I’m beginning to think this was a bad idea Anakin”

“Why?” He relaxed his expression and a look of realisation emerged on his face, “I see — You still don’t trust me do you?”

“I never said _that_ Anakin” Obi Wan sighed deeply and slouched back against the seat of the booth, “I wish you would _stop_ putting words into my mouth — It’s not that I don’t trust you Anakin” he paused trying to arrange his words so that Anakin didn’t get mad again like last time. It was neither the Time or place to start another argument “it’s because —“

A tall dark haired man approached the booth before Obi Wan could finish.

“Anakin?” The main spoke from infant of the table, Anakins heart sank as the soft familiar sound of his name lingered in the air. “I didn’t think I’d see you again” The voice spoke once more, Anakin shifted his head up from Obi Wan, Aris’ smile beaming down on him as he sat stiffly trying to avoid his Masters glare from across the table.

“I - Uh—“ Anakin tried to speak but was interrupted by Obi Wan, who had shifted his gaze onto Aris too.

“I’m sorry — do we know you?” Obi Wan looked between his former Padawan and the man standing before them with confusion.

Aris looked at Obi Wan with a kind face. “I am a friend of Anakins — I’m sorry, I do not believe we have met, I’m Aris — I thought it would just be Anakin here tonight”

“Wait?” Anakin butted in even more confused than Obi Wan “How did you know I was going to be here?”

“I know who—” Aris paused and looked around making sure nobody was listening in “I know whatyou are Anakin — I know why you’re here.”

Anakins face went pale, he moved his hand up and scraped his hair out of his face to look at Obi Wan who was still, confused and shifting his gaze between the two men.

“What are you assuming exactly?” Obi Wan asked

“I know you are Jedi — I am also aware that you are gathering intel on a criminal organisation in this area of the city” Aris paused “I come here with information in trade for Amnesty”

“Wait — what do you mean Amnesty?” Anakin burrowed his Brow “What have you done Aris?”

“Why should we trust you?” Obi Wan hissed at the man who was now sitting in the booth.

“Because I am _risking_ my life to _help you_ — and I’m your _only_ chance of getting intel from inside the organisation.”

Obi Wan turned to face Anakin, sharing a thought _‘Don’t think you’re getting out of explaining this one — Anakin’_

Anakin turned to Obi Wan with a nervous smile.

“i am afraid I cannot guarantee full Amnesty Aris — it is not our duty to prosecute criminals, we are simply Jedi. However we can try our best to help for your cooperation and allegiance to the republic.” Obi Wan paused waiting for a response “If you still wish to help our efforts then you are free to do so”

Aris shifted in his seat nervously, Anakin couldn't understand how this tough looking man had become so soft over a few days, although he admired him for it, he didn’t know how damaged Aris was inside, was all this just a facade to hide his real self — Much like himself?

“When I was a boy I was taken from my parents. I was taken to the Outer-Rim — to a planet called Zygerria. They turned me into a slave and auctioned me off to the highest bidder — I was 10 years old.” Aris looked down at the table, averting Obi Wan and Anakins stare “I was a slave for 8 years before my owner sold me off again — This time I was sold as a pleasure slave, rented out by other higher officials in the city. Until one day a kind woman named Corana bought me — She freed me with restrictions. Her restrictions were that I must work for her as a slave trafficker, abducting civilians and trafficking them back to Zygerria to be sold as slaves.”

Obi Wan widened his eyes, realising suddenly that what he had read about Slave trafficking was true. He knew it existed before the Jedi Banished slavery in the Galaxy years ago but to hear it had returned made him extremely nauseous and angry.

“How could you Aris” Anakin spoke in a hushed voice

“I _had_ no choice Anakin — if I had refused then I’d have nothing and nowhere to go, I would have been made a slave again” Aris heightened his voice, his eyes were glassy from regret and being ashamed “I - I was supposed to take you Anakin, to Zygerria — But, but I couldn't do it, you made me feel wanted for the first time in my life, but then you left me.”

Anakin froze, he didn’t dare turn to his Master. He could practically feel Obi Wans eyes burning into the side of his head. He closed his eyes and sighed, he felt betrayed, why does he continuously trust people, he only ends up getting hurt each time. And on top of that, Obi Wan now knew of his attachment to Aris _and_ where he was a few nights ago.

 _‘We will deal with this back at the temple Anakin, let’s just get the intel we need and be off’_ Obi Wans voice felt rather calm through their bond. Still, he didn’t look at Obi Wan, instead he just nodded.

“Please — continue Aris” Obi Wan spoke

“Yes forgive me — I had no other choice but to agree to my owners restrictions and flew to Coruscant where I’d be working…”

Anakin Scoffed

“…under one of her overseers named Vhiran who ran, still runs the Organisation here in the Canopy. I’ve been stationed here for 4 years trafficking people off the planet. I’m ashamed of what I have done but I had no other choice, if I leave now I will have a bounty on my head — I know too much.”

Obi wan folded his arms whilst his finger and thumb caressed his beard in thought “Why now? — What has made you finally come forward after all this time?”

There was a long pause before Aris replied. “Anakin”

Anakin braced himself, closing his eyes tightly trying his very best to sink into the back of the seatand disappear. This changed everything. _’No please — no.’_ He isolated his thought before projecting to Obi Wan _. ‘Obi Wan please — it’s not what you think’_ Anakins facial expression was calm and content compared to his internal, desperate expression of _Believe-me-please-i’m-sorry._

Obi Wan looked at his former Padawan with disappointment, a slight tinge of hurt and ache lingered behind — Anakin noticed just before Obi Wan averted his gaze back to Aris.

Aris continued. “Mostly Anakin. However the overseer here on Coruscant received information of a Jedi prying around the Canopy looking for illegal activity and intel, he presumed it was related to the trafficking and wanted the threat eliminated as soon as possible.”

“But _how_ did you know Anakin _was_ the Jedi!” Obi Wan shifted closer to the table, the tone of his voice becoming aggressively protective. Anakin looked at Obi Wan in surprise, he had not once seen Obi Wan be so protective over him. “Well?”

Aris looked at Anakin then back to Obi Wan. “I uh - I” He paused contemplating whether to speak again “I sensed it, I don’t know how — Anakins reasons for leaving that night didn’t add up”

Obi Wan composed himself after realising he was lost in his emotion, he felt almost embarrassed Anakin had to see him like that. He brushed his light brown jacket, downed his beverage and slid out of the booth.

“W-wait - Where’re you going?” Aris looked up frantically to Obi Wan then across to Anakin.

“We will be in touch —Aris — I can not guarantee Amnesty like I said, but we will try our best, thank you for your cooperation” Obi Wan averted his gaze to Anakin and sent a message through their bond _‘come Anakin - We’re leaving”_

“Anakin you can’t just — You can’t leave me again” Aris stood up as Anakin and Obi Wan made for the exit.

Anakin glanced over his shoulder, meeting Aris’ emerald eyes. “I’m sorry Aris — for everything” a guilty look disseminated across Anakins face, before exiting the Cantina.

———————

The short walk back to the speeder was silent, Anakin let Obi Wan lead the way as he didn’t want to agitate the man even more. The city was light up all around them, yellows and blues illuminating the city as far at the eye can see. it was still early, the nightly rush-hour was closely approaching. 

Anakin waited once they were airborne to attempt a conversation.

“Why did you leave him Obi Wan? — He’s not safe there anymore, they’re going to find out he talked to us you know? Anakin shook his head at Obi Wans absent response, he was just staring at the traffic ahead of them. “Fine be like that”

It took a fair few minutes for Obi Wan to conjure up a response, it was low and calm.

“I will stick to my word about helping him Anakin” he paused “But where do _you_ suppose we keep him if we _were_ to take him?”

“I - I don’t know Master” Anakin sighed, there wasn’t much he could do.

“Exactly, he is better off there for now. It would seem too suspicious if we was to take him, and I don’t think the Council would be too pleased about a stranger using the Temple as a safe house” Obi Wans voice was still calm.

The rest of the ride back to the temple was silent. Nothing but the sound of speeders filled the air between them.

Eventually they arrived back at the temple, descending into the private hangar where the other speeders we kept. It wasn’t too quiet, there was a couple of maintenance droids and Temple workers running diagnostics on ventilation. Anakin jumped out of the speeder just as Obi Wan parked in a space besides a red speeder.

“Where’re you going Anakin?” Obi Wan asked rather rapidly

Anakin turned to face Obi Wan who was only just exiting the speeder, a confused look on his face “Shouldn’t we debrief Master Yoda and Master Windu on the investigation?”

“Yes dear one — But do you not think you have some explaining to do first?” Obi Wan raised an eyebrow and continued before Anakin could reply “Come now”

Anakin sighed and waited for Obi Wan to lead the way to their quarters.

They approached the door to their quarters, the soft lights on the walls illuminating a heavenly glow down the corridor it was a massive contrast to the harsh red lights in the Cantina. Obi Wan kicked off his boots at the door and made way for the Kitchenette, grabbing a mug for himself.

“Tea?” Obi Wan Asked

“Uh - Sure yeah”

Obi Wan sat an additional mug on the counter top and began making some herbal tea.

“I’m sorry Master — I’m sorry I have failed you” Anakin breathed out, after fighting the urge to keep it in.

“What do you mean Anakin?” Obi Wan turned briefly to look at Anakin who was sat in one of the arm chairs, legs apart and head in his hands.

“For Everything — you were right, I am reckless — I’ve endangered someone else’s life all because I was sulking about my own” he paused to slouch back against the back of the chair. His soft brown curls falling back with him. “What Jedi does that Master?”

Obi Wan sighed “Anakin — you’re human, you’re allowed to feel emotions, the Jedi only learn to control how they feel. You’ve never been good at concealing your emotions, even from a young age you would always used to come crying to me when the other younglings bullied you for your old life as a slave — You haven’t failed me Anakin, yes you’re reckless but you do it for the right reasons not for the wrong.” Obi Wan approached the Caf table and placed two steaming mugs of tea on the top.

He was surprised at how well Obi Wan was handling all of this.

Obi Wan continued. “Please tell me what is going through your mind Anakin, let me understand, let me help”

Anakin sat for a moment before agreeing, the lies were eating him alive, he just wanted to be free. “I’ve been going to Cantinas — Looking for something to take my mind off things” he felt ashamed as the words rolled out of his mouth, he could barely look Obi Wan in the eye.

“what do you mean, by _looking for something?_ I don’t understand Anakin”

“Sex Obi Wan — Sex” Anakin replied abruptly and looked at him directly.

“Oh — Why Anakin” Obi Wans voiced sounded disheartened

“Because I felt alone — I felt afraid of letting my emotions get the better of me” Anakin looked at the floor, the twisting sensation in his abdomen making him heave internally.

Obi Wan’s voice raised with frustration the same stern look from earlier returning “But _Anakin why?_ , _Why_ do you feel like this? Tell me please, I want to help you!”

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU OBI WAN”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Aris finally admits his intentions And his feelings for Anakin. And Anakin finally admits his feelings to oblivious Obi Wan.
> 
> Love to hear what you think :) thank you for the kudos and lovely comments too.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit happens in the Chapter, it's another long one too, so if you're into long ones then this is for you. 
> 
> I know we're 4 chapters in and still have no Pov from Obi Wan but I promise you'll get more of it later in the story, I want you to go through Anakins frustration :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Kudos, and comments are forever grateful, I can't believe it has almost 1,000 hits!

Time almost felt like it had stopped. The Air was still and quiet, silence ringing in Anakins ears as he closed his eyes and held his breath for several long moments before exhaling into the space again. He didn’t mean to say that, he was frustrated with how Obi Wan was pressing on at him. Anakins stomach was churning at the words reverberating in his head, he really didn’t want to open his eyes, for the first time in a long time he was scared.

“Obi Wan — I” His voice finally broke free but his eyes still remained close, the silence lingering between them until Obi Wan sighed.

“Anakin — I - I’m so sorry” Anakin opened his eyes with a lick of surprise and laid his gaze on Obi Wan who sitting in the minimalistic sofa adjacent to where he was sat. Obi Wans expression was guilty, the same guilty face that of when Qui-Gon was killed, the same guilty face that felt like it was his fault his Master was killed. The older man was sat crouched over with his finger and thumb massaging his temple. His voice trembled as he closed his end of their bond, he couldn’t let Anakin know what he actually thought, it was selfish and dangerous but he was scared, Obi Wan was scared. He continued, “—This is all my fault Anakin — I - I should have known years ago, I should have cut the bond after your knighting like the Council asked — I could’ve prevented this attachment.”

“No — Obi Wan no, it’s not your fault” Anakin was fidgeting awkwardly unable to sit in a position that matched the room, so he just sat forward and looked at Obi Wan who seemed rather distressed at the whole dilemma, he looked like he was fighting a mental battle. “You must have felt something on Tatooine all them years ago — It couldn’t just have been me” Anakin was pleading for reassurance.

Obi Wan looked up from his gaze into nothingness and looked directly into Anakins eyes, “I didn’t Anakin - I — I’m sorry.” He averted his stare and paused for several moments before continuing, “The council was right — This bond has gone on too long, we must cut it Anakin, for the sake of both our wellbeing, the Republic and the current war — we can’t jeopardise that, please — do you understand Anakin?” His voice was soft and low, he was regretting every word that rolled off of his tongue.

“WHAT NO” Anakin raised his voice with disbelief, frustration flooding his expression, eyes becoming glassy “I will not let you do this Obi Wan — Please”

“I’m sorry Anakin, forgive me — I have to do what is right” Obi Wan shifted and lifted himself from the sofa to make his way to his private quarters. “You should get some rest Anakin, it’s late” Obi Wan didn’t even look back and it made Anakin physically sick, he knew this would happen but he never thought Obi Wan would be telling him to sleep, just after he told the man he loves him.

The sounds of Anakin sniffling and breathing heavily faded away to silence as Obi Wan entered his room realising what he had done, how could he hurt Anakin like that, it was so selfish of him to put his feelings before others — This was the exact moment Obi Wan realised that the Order was not as it seems, that it hasn’t been for hundreds of years and that it has lead astray from its purpose. something must be done.

————————

Anakin woke up on the sofa to bright morning sunlight bleeding into the living space, his eyes were heavy and lethargic, he felt empty, like there was no life form inside of him, just a shell staring into the empty space. This time he knew exactly what had happened the night before, he wished he had forgotten it, the thought of rejection was breaking him down slowly. Anakin knew it would end like this but he didn’t want to believe it, the force wouldn’t deceive him like this. Would it?

He sat upright in the armchair, bringing his leg from over the arm placing it onto the floor next to the other. His awkward sleeping position had formed a knot in the lower region of his back causing pain and discomfort whenever he tried to stretch it out. He swept his hair back from over his face and looked at the clock on the countertop in the kitchenette, it displayed 0812 local time which meant he was up considerably early but still later than normal. 0600 was usually Obi Wans wake up time and Anakin would follow shortly behind at 0630, the potent yet desirable smell of Obi Wans freshly brewed Caf would always seep into his room waking him from a deep slumber — At first he didn’t understand how he had managed to oversleep by 2 hours, but after a thought he realised that there was no rich, smooth scent of brewing Caf in the air. It made sense now.

But why was there no Caf being brewed, why was everything still in its place from the night before? He thought to himself as he stood up, the shooting pain from the knot in his back forcing him to scrunch up his face in agony. Was Obi even awake yet? It’s highly unlikely for him to oversleep this late.

Anakin ambled over to the door adjacent to the kitchenette placing a hand on the cold durasteel frame, he paused before speaking, he didn’t want to make things worse than it already was, after all he may have just lost the man he loves.

“O-Obi Wan—“ his voice was deep and tired, he paused before continuing. “Obi Wan, can we talk — please?”

There was nothing, he couldn’t feel anything from Inside the room, their bond was in complete darkness, it hurt him deeply to know that Obi Wan was so disgusted in him, that he was forced to close off his end of the bond because of Anakins attachment, he felt sick but he still tried anyway. He sighed and moved a hand down to the pad on the side of the door, inserting codes to unlock it. Obi Wan would be mad at him for having the codes but right now that didn’t matter, he just wanted to talk to the man. The door eventually slid open revealing an empty bed made up like it had never been slept in and the blinds were open, basking the room in a warm morning glow. The only thing or person he couldn’t see was Obi Wan.

He left Anakin, without even telling him? A thousand thoughts was rushing through his head.

_‘Has he gone to tell the council?’_

_‘What if I get suspended from the Order?’_

_‘What’s going to happen to me? — Where am I going to go — I’d have nothing’_

He caught himself breathing rapidly from the thoughts, this was his weakness. He dwelled on his thoughts and his emotions too much to the point he would occasionally have panic attacks or lash out at someone nearby, it was like something was taking control over him for a brief amount of time he felt like darkness was swallowing him whole.

After calming himself down and managing to pull himself away from Obi Wans quarters, Anakin had decided it was best to shower and get ready for his day of duties as it was best to keep his mind off the situation and besides, Obi Wan can’t avoid him forever, so it was best to let his old master come to him first.

Anakin had showered and layered his maroon tunic with a dark brown cloak, his hair was as messy as usual, the curls falling down the side of his face.

He didn’t have any duties to attend to until later that afternoon, the debriefing of last nights informal trip could wait a little longer. He thought it was best to meet with Ahsoka at Dex’s for breakfast, the sight of a friendly face was the fuel that was keeping him going, plus Ahsoka was great at giving advice, she knew Anakins deepest darkest secrets and would always give him moral support no matter how bad they were.

———————

It didn’t take long for Anakin to arrive at the diner, Ahsoka was already waiting inside with his usual order of Panna Cakes and Half-Caf on the table. Dex’s was always busy at this time, everyone else seemed to have the same idea of coming for breakfast before heading off to work and he couldn’t blame them, Dex’s truly was one of the best places to eat in the city. Anakin opened the shiny durasteel doors to a bustling diner, server droids rushing past with empty plates and mugs. Ahsoka caught his eye from one of the booths and waved him over, the dewy morning sunlight lay on her face as she smiled at her friend.

“Finally — I was beginning to think you stood me up” She laughed and gently punched his shoulder as he slid into the booth facing her. “It’s good to see you Skyguy.”

“Sorry — I should know by now to leave earlier to avoid the morning rush” He laughed nervously and swept the hair out of his face.

The steaming hot food was lay in front of them, Ahsoka’s Iktotch Toast and Anakins Panna Cakes oozing with Carbosyrup and Bantha butter was making both their mouths water. How had they left it so long to do this again, it was where Anakin felt happiest — eating food and talking for hours. They indulged in the palatable food and made small talk about Ahsoka's recent missions, how being a Jedi was treating her and the effect the war is having on her. Her responses were the same as any other Jedi he had asked — _Successful — Harshly, we’re supposed to be peace keepers not soldiers_ and _I’ll be happy when this wretched war is over._

“Enough about me Anakin — what about you, how have you been holding up?” Ahsoka asked as she swallowed the last remaining piece of Iktotch Toast. “You’ve avoided talking about yourself ever since you sat down — I sense something’s wrong”

Anakin had already finished his food and was instead sipping the remaining drops of his half-caf. He eventually looked up to meet Ahsoka’s gaze, it was soft and warm and sincere. He sighed deeply.

“I’ve done something bad Ahsoka — something that may have jeopardised my very existence In the order and I’m afraid of what will become of me.”

She looked at him for a minute calculating a response, then sighed.

“Anakin — The council are not going to suspend you from the Order, unless you have fallen to the darkside then you are still going to be apart of it.” She took his hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. “besides, you are one of their best Jedi and Generals there is, they cannot afford to dispose of you”

“I’m in love with Obi Wan Ahsoka” the words rolled sharply off his tongue as he looked at his hands, he couldn’t bare to look at her whilst saying them words. There was a long pause before she responded.

“Anakin — I know” Ahsoka pursed her lips and arched her eyebrows with sympathy. Anakin looked at her confusingly as she finished her words.

“Wait — What do you mean snips?”

“I’ve seen how you look at him Anakin, ever since we were younglings you had always admired the man. At first it seemed like a fatherly son relationship but as we came of age I knew it was something different. The way your eyes lit up whenever he’d defend your reckless ideas in mission briefings, the way you talk about him in such admiration, the way he makes you feel grounded.”

“Was it really that obvious?” Anakin started to panic. Had any of the other Jedi picked up on it? Why was he so profoundly idiotic to not notice he was projecting.

“Stop panicking Anakin, I sense you projecting” She smiled reassuringly. “Yes and No, I know you well enough to notice your constantly changing emotions. When ever you was around Obi Wan, I could sense the calmness through the force. I know I’m not your Master or Padawan Anakin but we both agree that we have formed a great connection from being younglings. This connection lacks with other Jedi so my guesses are that no, they haven’t picked up on it”

Anakin nodded after receiving his so desperately needed reassurance.

“I don’t know what to do Ahsoka — I don’t even know where he is right now, he just left.”

“i don’t think there is anything you can do Anakin, the force has chosen this path, you must let it be.” Ahsoka hated telling the truth sometimes but it had to be done, it was the only way to dawn reality on Anakin. She looked down at the table before a wave of realisation crossed her expression. “As a matter of fact I saw Obi Wan earlier in the halls of the Temple before leaving for Dex’s, he looked broken and tired, I didn’t bother asking what was wrong but he mentioned he was heading to the Archives then to the Temple Gardens to Meditate — His physical and mental state is understandable now that I think of it.” Ahsoka looked outside the window into the bustling lanes hovering above.

Maybe Ahsoka was right, maybe he should come to terms with the loss. But what was Obi Wan going to do?, Why was he going to the Archives? It frustrated him not knowing anything.

It was approaching lunch time now, the morning rush dying down into a steady flow of traffic. The pair had agreed that they had better get back to the Temple as Anakin still needed to Debrief his findings to Master Windu and Master Yoda, he’d never hear the end of It if he kept Master Windu waiting any longer. They paid their tab and exited the Diner, the day was overcast with a few sunny spells in the distance, it was chillier too for a mid summers day. Anakin separated from Ahsoka and they both departed in their speeders back to the temple.

The crisp midday air flowed through Anakins curly neck length hair as he emerged from the high buildings and into the open city, it was calming and peaceful to say the least. The temple was approaching in the distance and he felt the dread leaking into his body, he didn’t understand why exactly he was nervous, this was his home after all. He descended into the hangar and parked his speeder, quickly making a shot to the exit to avoid maintenance whining about his bad parking. Just as he made a break for the hangar doors his com started beeping. The timing was rather too perfect for his liking — It was Windu calling Anakin to the briefing rooms to discuss last nights outing, Master Windu didn’t exactly approve of his and Obi Wans ‘stealthy mission’ if he could even call it that, but he - _they_ had no lead and not much information to go off so they had no choice but to risk it.

After pacing through the large decadent, and warmly lit halls of the temple, Anakin finally came up to the same familiar doors of the briefing room, the intricately carved, solid stone doors loomed over him at a rather staggering height as he entered the circular room. He didn’t notice at first but Obi Wan was here, standing at the holo table chatting to Windu. He was slightly surprised to see him here but he half expected him to be, since he was the one who volunteered to accompany Anakin on this side mission — Anakin had no idea what to call it at this point. But after last night he thought it’d be too soon for his master to even be in the same room as him. That wasn’t Obi Wan though he never held a grudge or made anyone feel uncomfortable especially where missions were involved.

“Ah — Skywalker, you’ve finally made it”

Windu pulled away from Obi Wan who was hesitantly trying not to look at Anakin directly. Anakin began walking down the steps glancing back and forth between Mace and Obi Wan, his hands behind his back as he approached the holotable.

“I was with Ahsoka Master — Do forgive me”

“A good friend to you, Ahsoka is, Skywalker” Master Yoda came doddling from behind the holotable “Be wary of your attachments, you should be. Leads to the dark side, it does”

Anakin almost immediately flashed a glance to the side where Obi Wan was standing to see his reaction. Obi Wan had the same idea and for a brief moment they were locked in a stare with each other. Anakin couldn’t help but notice the blue hue of the holotable reflecting off of Obi Wans face, igniting his Icy Grey eyes. His hair the shade of deepest blue as it swept back over his head. It was even more difficult to resist him — to attack his mind, their bond and forage for any indication of the reciprocating love for him. But he couldn’t, not now, and definitely not here.

“I _am_ wary Master Yoda — I have known Ahsoka for half of my life, grown with her from being a youngling. I have learned to attach myself _and_ detach myself from her.” Anakin spoke calmly despite the same thing not applying to Obi Wan who was living at the back of his mind constantly considering his end of the bond being completely sealed off.

“Good” Yoda finished and placed both hands on his stick, he looked up and nodded at Master Windu to continue with the debriefing.

“So as you both know” He looked between Obi Wan and Anakin and folded his arms “You went on an unauthorised trip to the canopy last night — and although you _did_ manage to retrieve some valuable Intel, it doesn’t _excuse_ the fact that you didn’t have the councils permission to do so. I thought you knew better to disregard the strict rules to prevent unnecessary violence — Obi Wan, anything could’ve happened”

“With all due respect Master Windu-“ Obi Wan’s brow burrowed with frustration, he folded his arms mirroring Windu” You didn’t give much information for Anakin to go off in the first place — He — _we_ would’ve been there for weeks trying to get the slightest bit of intel on the matter so please forgive us if we wanted to speed up the process”

Anakin could practically feel Obi Wan shoving the valid and perfectly reasonable reasons in Mace Windu’s face, not to mention the man was defending Anakin one again despite their current situation — It made him feel warm. He’d hate to see what his face looked like, He knows Ahsoka would be grinning like a Loth cat right now if she was present in the room.

“The Council would have never agreed to let us partake in the operation so early on” Anakin followed up after Obi Wan

“Yes because it could’ve jeopardised the operation completely — It just so seems that you were lucky this time around Skywalker” Mace replied rather sharply.

“Dwell on the past, we shall not” Yoda spoke up “Lucky, Skywalker was. Put an end to this corrupt trade, but we must.”

“Yes — Do forgive my outburst, Master Yoda” Mace arranged his robes, turned to face Obi Wan and Anakin and continued in a more calm and subtle tone. “Do tell us what information you have found”

Obi Wan sighed and placed both hands on the edge of the Holotable, “We went to one of the Cantinas in the Canopy to try and find information first hand on the illegal trade in the area” He paused to quickly glance at Anakin he was watching him very closely. “A young man approached us claiming to know information about the trade. That there is an Overseer name Vhiran here on Coruscant who was or is trafficking civilians off planet into slavery in the Outer-Rim.”

“And you believed him?” Mace Windu scoffed.

“At first no — But the man was offering the information in trade for amnesty”

“Amnesty for what exactly?” Windu replied instantly.

“For being a pawn in the trade” Anakin drew his gaze to Mace Windu who was looking back at him, brows raised and arms still folded.

“And you expect the Senate to grant him that?”

“We told him there was no guarantee he would be granted amnesty but he still chose to tell us the information, I believe the man wants this corrupt, disgusting trade to end as much as we do” Obi Wan chirped in, his thumb and finger stroking his beard.

“Help, this man needs. Try our best to help him, we shall” Yoda voiced hope for Aris.

“I agree with Master Yoda” Anakins exhaled “He had no choice, he was forced into slavery only to be freed and forced to provide slavery.”

“There is always a choice Skywalker, even if that means you have to die for your freedom” Windu’s face was emotionless.

“How can you even say that? I didn’t choose to be a slave, but I chose to live with being one and look where that got me” Anakin opened his arms to invite Windu into a long hard look at his Jedi robes.

“Control your emotions, Skywalker” Master Yoda said rather sternly “Much to talk about, we have.Have to wait, it shall.”

“What do you mean Master?” Obi Wan asked confusingly.

“This is the least of our priorities right now, there is too much conflict within the galaxy to be running around after slave traffickers” Windu responded to Obi Wan who was looking rather exasperated.

“Wait” Anakin sniggered “So you mean to tell me that you knew all this time and had us running around, putting ourselves in danger for nothing?”

“You have found valuable information that can help the cause at a later stage — I wouldn’t say it was for nothing Skywalker.” Windu was reassuring him that it was purposeful, but Anakin thought otherwise.

He turned to Obi Wan, the sharp words rolling off of his tongue, “I’m guessing you was in on this too?.”

“Anakin — of course not, w-why in the force would I want to deceive you like that, I was just as much in the dark as you were” Obi Wans eyes were wide, for the first time last night he opened the bond back up, sending reassurance and calmness through to Anakin.

Anakin immediately felt the warmth rush over him, calming the bubbling heat rising within him. He could feel the cool touch of Obi Wans mind brace him, from his neck to his shoulders, to his thighs and his abdomen — Why was he doing this. Before Anakin could reach for more, he could feel the bond closing once more but Obi Wan didn’t close it completely, he could sense the man lingering in the bond.

“If there is anything else you would like to get off your chest, then now is your chance” Windu paused expecting Anakin to fall into his trap, then he continued, “well then, you are free to go. TheResolute is due to depart for Kshyyyk in 2 standard weeks, I will com you for the briefing in a few rotations.” Windu turned on his heal and made way for the exit with Master Yoda by his side.

Anakin followed behind instantly, it seemed that he was the one wanting to avoid Obi Wan now. He reached the doors of the briefing room as Obi Wan shouted his name.

“Anakin — Wait”

Anakin paused for while whilst a dozen responses whizzed around his head. He sighed.

“What is it Obi Wan”

“Do you believe me? — about me not knowing” Obi Wan pressed on, he wanted Anakin to believe he didn’t betray him.

“Yes” he replied shortly, he could hear Obi Wan exhale and relax his posture from across the room. “Where have you been Obi Wan? — why have you been avoiding me?”

“I haven’t, I promise Anakin.” Obi Wan began walking over to Anakin. “I was in the archives that is all — If it is about last night, please forgive me, I acted rather cruel. I-i just didn’t expect it.”

Ahsoka was right he did look tired, he looked guilty too.

“Yeah — Me neither.” Anakin laughed nervously, it was hard to be mad at Obi Wan.

“I’m willing to give it time Anakin — us maintaining our bond.” Obi Wan smiled at Anakin.

“i’m glad to hear that Master — I don’t know if I would be able to live with out you muttering in my head constantly” They both laughed at Anakins remark before leaving the briefing room.

————————

A few hours had passed that same day, Anakin had completed his Jedi duties and was in the Archives looking up popular delicacies on Kashyyyk. If he was to go there in a few weeks, he’d better get to grips with the strange, disgusting yet colourful looking dishes the cookies liked to eat. He probably should have been looking up Wookie histories and geographical maps of the planet, but he was too hungry and just wanted to look at pictures of food he’d never tried, plus it passed time away.

He was half asleep at the data pad before he heard footsteps approaching him rather quickly, he shifted over and looked up to see who it was. It was Ahsoka beaming directly for him, she stopped at his shoulder, the low light darkening her face and features.

“Anakin — communications has picked up a transmission that has purposely been sent to the Temple.” A worrying look blossomed on his warmly tanned skin.

“Yeah and? — We get them all the time, right? Anakin threw a confused expression.

“Yes” she rolled her eyes in return “But the person in the transmission is requesting _you_ \- Anakin. It’s also being tracked from the city, the Canopy to be exact.”

 _‘ok — this was rather worrying”_ Anakin thought to himself. His eyes widened, he had an idea who it was but he didn’t want to believe it.

“Do you know who it is Ahsoka?”

“No, it’s an audio transmission, there was no holo attached.”

“I best have a listen then, hadn’t I” Anakin switched of his data pad and followed Ahsoka to the Temple’s communications room.

It didn’t take long to reach communications, it was and oval shaped room with holo screens up against the walls. There was a few temple communications workers present in the room, he presumed it was one of them that picked up the transmission and alerted Ahsoka.

Ahsoka lead Anakin to one of the stations where a Rodian man was listening and sending transmissions to Star Destroyers across the Galaxy. He noticed the pair approaching and closed his tabs to bring up the received transmission.

The man sat up straight and spoke, “I have the transmission here General”

“Thank you” Anakin paused, “do you mind if we have the room to ourselves for a moment?”

“O-Of course General” The man gestured to the two other workers to leave the room.

“Why’d you do that, he has already listened to the transmission” Ahsoka asked confused.

“Because I think I may know who it is” Anakin replied

Anakin played the transmission at a low volume, just loud enough for both of them to hear. The voice was Aris, he sounded nervous and scared.

_‘Anakin, This is Aris Duboa. Please if you receive this transmission, I need your help. I have more information I need to tell you. I’m located in one of the hangars on decent to the underworld — BSHK — I’ll send co-ordinates — BSHKSHK — Please Anakin — BHSKSKS - they’re going to - BSHK - kill me.”_

The transmission ended, and the co-ordinates to Aris’ location flashed on the holo screen. He felt helpless, he needed to help him. Anakin felt rage, Aris was held against his will, his life was being threatened.

“Anakin — Please don’t do what I think you’re going to do” Ahsoka asked hesitantly

“I have no _choice_ Ahsoka — He is the only person that could _end_ this corrupt, illegal trade, he’d be saving millions of lives”

“But what if it’s a trap Anakin?” Ahsoka was trying to drum it into Anakins head but he was having none of it.

“It’s not, I know it’s not” Anakin replied confidently.

“Fine — But I’m coming with you, whether you like it or not” She folded her arms and raised a brow.

“Fine — But you can stay in the speeder, this is my business” Anakin turned back to the holo screen for the co-ordinates.

Anakin was wasting no time, he was practically running to his speeder. Ahsoka was closely following behind, apologising for Anakin as he bumped into other Jedi in the Halls. Eventually they made it to the Hangar, they jumped in igniting the engine before ascending into the thick clouds looming over the temple. The journey was silent, Ahsoka was admiring the evening sun in the distance, she always knew when not to talk when Anakin was ‘emotional’. Anakin on the other hand was too busy cursing slow drivers passing by.

The entrance to the underworld was fastly approaching. There was dozens of speeders and transports ascending and descending into the gaping hole in the ground. Anakin hated it down there, it was dark, confined and more dangerous than the canopy, but he could handle the last one. The Hangar wasn’t too far down, maybe a couple hundred feet maximum. They began descending into the entrance, trying to avoid ascending vehicles from below when Ahsoka spotted a hangar with a similar description to the one they had looked up on Anakins data pad when she put the co-ordinates in. Anakins carefully made his way over to the outstretched platform hanging over the edge.

It was quiet, too quiet — why in the force would Aris tell them him to come here. He didn’t really care after a while, he just wanted to get the man, himself and Ahsoka out of here. Anakin parked the speeder behind a stack of crates, it thought it was best not to draw any unwanted attention.

“Stay here” he gestured to Ahsoka

“I can defend myself you know” She rolled her eyes at him

Anakin didn’t take any notice though and before she could spurt out another remark he was already across the platform. His hand was held tightly on the hilt of his lightsaber, ready to ignite it at any thing that was a potential threat.

He ventured into the crack of the large hanger door, there was a single bulb hanging from the ceiling beaming light into the centre of the dark hangar, he could just about make out the durasteel shelves and large crates in the corners.

“Aris” Anakin whispered “Aris — where are you?”

He looked around and in the shadows to sense a presence. But before he could pursue, a figure emerged from the shadows, half limping into the light shining down. It was Aris.

“Aris? — What happened?” Anakins eyes widened, he felt cold, he loosened his grip on the hilt attached to his waist. The light above Aris revealed a battered and bruised face, the man was holding his ribs in agony and limping closer to Anakin before stopping

“I’m sorry Anakin — For everything, please forgive me”

Anakin tried to respond but instead he felt a cold metal collar snap tightly around his neck. He saw Aris collapse and a tall skinny, Zygerrian man stand over him. Anakins vision was engulfed in darkness before he could see who it was.

He felt cold — and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well! haha, i'd love to know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Don't forget, I have a Pinterest for visual interpretation of non canon characters like Aris and character outfits and looks :)


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we being to see Obi Wan become possessive and slightly crazy. This chapter also includes some fluff, and although I'm not the best at writing fluff, I tried my best haha.
> 
> Also we see the introduction of Padme and Qi'ra here. I know Qi'ra is way after the clone wars but it's an easy character to picture and I loved Emilia Clarke who played her.
> 
> Thanks you for reading and leaving kudos and comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly think this is going to be slightly longer than 10 chapters now. I've also updated the summary for this pic so it's more inviting. 
> 
> as always, I love to hear your feedback and thoughts!

**CORUSCANT**

_‘It’s oddly suspicious how this Aris guy had told Anakin to come here, why here?’_ , Ahsoka thought to herself whilst sat in Anakins speeder hidden away behind some large crates.

It wasn’t long before the large doors of the hangar next-door creaked open — It sounded like the hangar hadn’t been operational in years which fuelled her suspicions. She slouched down in the already hidden vehicle whilst a very tired looking and dated transporter emerged from the hangar doors onto the platform.

It was too risky for her to take the transporter on her own, she had no idea where Anakin was and no idea what or who was on board, she’d be going in blind, so she sat and waited for the ship to depart. The tired engines eventually fired up and lifted the ship off of the platform, ascending into the skies of Coruscant. She watched the transporter exit the mouth of the underworld before emerging herself from the speeder, her grip was placed tightly on her two hilts at either side of her waist.

Ahsoka approached the hangar Anakin had entered earlier, cautiously scanning the dark interior for any threats and any sign of Anakin.

“Anakin? — Anakin where are —“ She stopped dead in her tracks, the limp body lay in the centre of the warehouse, bloody and bruised sent a cold chill down her spine — He was still alive, barely. “Kriff”

At first glance, Ahsoka had thought it was her friend lay on the ground, left for dead but the man had shorter hair and was stockier than Anakin. She relaxed her grip on her hilts and ran over to Aris who was close to death on the cold floor. She knelt besides his head, scooping her arm under his neck for support.

“Aris?”

She gripped his jaw and shook it gently for a response. His eyes were dark and bruised and a busted lip that was healing slowly. Aris let out a dazed groan before falling limp again.

“Good you’re still alive”

Hope leaked into her body as Aris lay in her arms. Aris was the only person left on Coruscant who knew where Anakin was, She can’t let him die — Not Yet.

“Aris — Where have they taken Anakin?” — Aris” She tried motioning his head again for a response, but there was nothing this time.

Ahsoka sighed and wiped the sweat away from her forehead before positioning Aris face up on the ground, Her grip was tight under his shoulders as she dragged his unconscious body back towards the platform. It took a while, this man was heavy and she was only small and petit.

She had always been strong mentally and in combat but never physically, she usually relied on the force to move large or heavy obstacles but she couldn’t here, there was a lot of dangerous people in this part of the city and she was vulnerable and easy to capture. The council can’t afford to lose two Jedi in one day.

The man was waking again as she approached the hangar doors, he was dazed and unaware but stable enough to stand so that Ahsoka could assist him the rest of the way. She put Aris’ arm around her shoulder for support and her arm around his waist, it was easier now, the faster she got back to the speeder and back to the Temple, the faster Anakin would be located.

She approached the speeder and placed Aris in the passenger side before jumping into the drivers seat.

“An-“ Aris speech slurred “An-a-kin”

“Aris — Aris are you with me” Ahsoka snapped her fingers in front of his face, His eyes were half closed, it was hard to tell with the dark marks around them. “I need you to tell me where they’ve taken Anakin — Aris?”

It was no use, the man was too out of it, he needed medical attention. Ahsoka finally ignited the engines, wasting no time and ascending back into the Coruscanti sky.

They sun was setting at the lip of the horizon casting a deep orange and imperial purple hue across the sky, the last remnants of sunlight reflecting off of the tall buildings. It was fairly warm, a gentle breeze passed through Ahsoka’s montrals as she was racing recklessly through the bustling traffic. After nearly colliding with several other speeders she finally made it out of the busy city and into the open airspace of the conurbation.

The speeder was set into autopilot following a direct path to the Temple whilst Ahsoka reached for the com on her wrist. She was hesitant at first, she didn’t know how Obi Wan react, but she needed to inform the temple before her arrival, the reception would be terrible if she just showed up with a civilian seeking asylum.

“Obi Wan?” She shouted trying not to be muffled out by the wind.

“Ahsoka?” Obi Wan sounded confused with a tinge of concern, “Is everything Ok?”

Ahsoka paused several moments, “No, Obi Wan — It’s — It’s Anakin”

“Ahsoka where is he?” Obi Wans tone was imploring, Ahsoka couldn’t see his face but he knew the man was concerned, “What’s happened?”

“They’ve taken him” Ahsoka began hyperventilating, the feeling of panic settling in, “It’s all my fault, I could’ve — “

“ _Ahsoka no_ it’s not your fault!” Obi Wan’s facade was strong but deep down he felt sick, he felt nauseous that Anakin was gone, that he never had chance to tell him the truth — What if he never gets to see him again. No — he won’t let that happen. “Where are you now Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka was taking deep breaths to compose herself before responding “I - I’m on my way back to the Temple. I have Aris — He keeps slipping in and out of consciousness but he’s alive. — they’ve beat him pretty bad Obi Wan, I don’t know if he’ll make it.”

“You — You have Aris?” Ahsoka could practically feel the furrowing brow from Obi Wan through the com.

“Yes, it’s a long story — I’ll inform you on my arrival.”

“Yes — Hurry back Ashoka we need to get him to the Med Bay, the quicker he comes around the quicker we get Anakin back.” Obi Wan replied.

Obi Wan would make sure he was still alive, it was Aris’ fault that Anakin was in this situation in the first place. Or was it his, Anakin never would’ve been at the Cantina in the first place if he’d have just been there for him and not been selfish enough to shut Anakin out.

———————

It didn’t take much longer for Ahsoka to reach the Temple. Once she arrived at the Hangar, Obi Wan was there to assist Aris’ transportation to the Medical Facility. He looked worried and tired but he still composed his Jedi form. His hair was swept back, glowing in the lit halls of the temple as himself and Ahsoka paced to the Med Bay a few levels down

Aris was lay in a bed in one of the Med Bay’s suites, Obi Wan thought it was best to keep the situation as far away as the council as possible just until Aris came around. He could deal with Anakins consequences later. Himself and Ahsoka was standing at the foot of the bed whilst a medical droid was examining over the unconscious body.

“Ahsoka — What in the force were you both thinking?” Obi Wan asked frustratingly.

“I told Anakin not to go — But he insisted it was important” She paused and sighed momentarily, folding her arms in one another before continuing “Anakin received a message from Aris, he said that he was in trouble, that he needed to tell Anakin something before they kill him”

Obi Wan placed a finger and a thumb on his untamed beard, stroking it softly as he pierced resentful eyes on Aris’ bruised face.

Ahsoka continued, “We went to the city to find Aris and bring him back here — Anakin went into the Hangar and didn’t return.” She paused to breath ”A transporter left the hangar, that’s when I sensed something was wrong so I went into the hangar myself and that’s when I found Aris”.

The silence was deafening, Obi Wan had drifted off into a gaze , his fists clenched turning white whilst his mind worked over what had happened.

“Obi Wan?” Ahsoka asked with concern, she reached out to grip his arm. He flinched and snapped out of what ever trance he was in. Obi Wan turned to face Ahsoka composing himself, he stared emptily into her eyes before speaking flatly.

“I need to find Anakin” He turned on his heal and walked out of the Med Bay suite.

**ZYGERRIAN SYSTEM**

It was either the glacial temperatures that shocked Anakin out of a deep slumber or the violent jarring of the inhibitor collar around his neck, he couldn’t tell. The only thing he could feel was the constant throb of a headache wrapping around the side of his head. He opened his eyes warily, a sinister red light filling his vision. It took a second to adjust, to remember what happened and how in Sith Hells he ended up chained from the wrist and ankles to an old rust bucket transporter.

Until it settled in, Aris’ collapsed body on the floor of the Hangar, the tall Zygerrian man stood above his body, and the inhibitor collar around his neck that he had only just to have seemed to noticed. The dread and fear churned in the pit of his stomach as realisation washed over him. He was a Slave again.

The ship jerked forward as it pulled into a docking station that was orbiting a planet, Anakin couldn’t make out where he was — He didn’t even know how many standard rotations it had been since he was last conscious on Coruscant. There were a few minutes of silence followed by shouting from the cockpit, a tall, meaty Zygerrian male emerged from the doors slurring foul words at the pilot. He approached Anakin dressed in deep burgundy, the brims laced with gold. Anakin couldn’t help but look at the thick chain the purple skin coloured man held in his meaty hands.

“Get up — Jedi Scum” the deep tone of his voice reverberated against the durasteel hull.

The violent clinking of the chain being dragged along the floor was enough to make Anakin flinch. He was never the one to be so keen to follow orders but he actually wanted to stay intact for how ever long this was to last.

The angry looking Zygerrian approached Anakin and un-cuffed the chains that attached him to the ship, he rubbed his wrists trying to sooth the pain the cuffs had left behind, but he didn’t have much time to do that as the humanoid-feline man re-cuffed his hands to the thick chain he was holding. Did he really just put Anakin on a leash.

He must have found Anakins offended expression amusing because he laughed deeply before hurling words at Anakin. “You’re not a Jedi anymore” He laughed again before pulling the chain forward, forcing Anakin to fall face first onto the floor of the Transporter.

 _‘You’ll pay for this — Sleemo’_ Anakin shouted through his mind, an angry expression surfaced on his face as he got back up.

Anakin was being dragged off of the transporter on to an Orbital Space Port above what he now known to be the planet Zygerria. The port was fairly small, its main purpose was to switch between Republic ships and Zygerrian Slave Ships that would transport newly smuggled slaves right under the Republics nose.

The brawn Zygerrian kept Anakin tailing behind him as he made his way to the next Hangar. Anakins tunic was tattered now, ripped and torn so other Slave Traders didn’t acknowledge his Jedi attire. his chest was bare under the front of his tunic that was ripped almost fully open, his boots were no where to be seen and he could feel this icy metal floor beneath his feet.

They rounded a corner to the Hangar where a YV-865 Aurore Class freighter or informally known as a Zygerrian Slave Ship sat, the prism shaped hull and twin engines branching at the end of two wings really was a sinister sight, especially for a soon to be slave. The Zygerrian pulled Anakin forward almost pummelling him to the floor for the second time.

“Hurry up - _Slave_ ” The Man grimaced at Anakin looking down at him as he gripped his neck and personally dragged him over to the ship.

“G — Get off me” Anakin squirmed under his grip but it made it all the more tighter which made him moan in pain even more.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” The Zygerrian expressed a deeply offended look on his face “That’s no way to speak to your superiors — kneel, _slave_ ”

Anakin stood staring at the man, anger overflowing in his eyes as he refused to be told what to do

“I said — kneel” The muscular Zygerrian seethed through his teeth, he put a hand on Anakins shoulder and forced him onto his knees. “Good”

Anakin was sat on his heals facing the ship as the man called over an associate, he didn’t bother looking to see what the man had handed the Zygerrian, instead he was thinking about Obi Wan, ‘ _What was he doing, does he even know where I am. What if I never see him again’_ A single tear escaped, he quickly wiped it a way before the man could notice. A loud crack filled the air, it took a few seconds to realise but once the pain hit he cried out — He fell to the ground with tears streaming down the sides of his face.

“ARGHHH — PLEASE NO — I’M SORRY” Anakin cried out, the unbearable pain was still sinking in from the Lash.

The Zygerrian laughed before handing the whip back to his associate. “That’s a good slave — Now, onto the ship before I give you another one.”

Anakin tried to stand up but the stinging pain from the whip had winded him so badly that he had to crawl up the ramp of the ship before being gripped by his hair and thrown into one of 6 cages. The other cages were occupied, 4 women and 1 male sat lifeless as he sat up from falling on the floor. A woman sat looking at him from the neighbouring cell. Her hair was dark and still fairly tamed, she had pale skin and soft brown eyes that twinkled in the artificial lighting of the ship.

“Are you ok” She asked sincerely, her voice was soft too, but deep for a female human.

“Uh — not really” he grimaced at the pain from sitting against the hull wall “Where are we going?”

“Zygerria” The Woman responded immediately “They’re taking us to be auctioned at the Royal Slave Auction — I heard two of them discussing it earlier”

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed before placing his head into his knees.

“I’m Qi’ra by the way” She added

“Anakin” he responded, his knees muffling his voice.

“You’re a Jedi?”

“Yes — How did you know” Anakin face up now, furrowing a brow before realising how she knew “Ah — the collar. Yes”

“How in the force did you, a Jedi manage to get captured by Slavers” Qi’ra sneered.

Anakin could feel the judgment through her mind. “Look — I have enough disappointed people in my life thanks — so if you could not that would be great” Anakin turned his back towards her before she could respond.

The doors to the hull closed, the only streams of light that managed to leak through were from the small port holes on the side. Anakin lay on his side trying not to cause any further pain to his back. He dozed off eventually falling into another deep slumber.

**CORUSCANT**

It had been two rotations since Anakins disappearance, Obi Wan refused to sleep until Aris was fully conscious, he’d come around occasionally but was never aware enough to start speaking.

Padme had visited Obi Wan a few times, she seemed just as concerned and worried as Obi Wan which took him by surprise, he knew of Anakin and Padme secret love affair a couple of years ago but Anakin hadn’t really visited her in recent months only a fair few times when Anakin would arrive back at their quarters sweaty and half dressed.

Padme was a good friend though, she offered unbiased support to Obi Wan in times of difficulty. She had asked if there was any new information on where Anakin could possibly be but with little to no evidence, Obi Wan was left helpless. He was solely relying on Aris to come around so he could draw the information out of him.

On the third day Obi Wan had crashed out from exhaustion on the rather uncomfortable sofa in his quarters. It was barely noon, the midday sun was beaming through the windows and the man was physically unable to stay awake a moment longer. He felt himself slide deeper and deeper into a slumber, the world around him becoming unknown.

He was with Anakin, in a luxuriously decorated penthouse apartment on Coruscant. Obi Wan couldn’t see the man at first, he was facing the extravagant floor to ceiling windows that broadcasted a 180 degree view of the City with the golden sun casting a glimmering shine on the neighbouring buildings. He could hear Anakin saying something from the bed behind him, Obi Wan didn’t catch it at first until he asked, “What was that?”

“I said are you coming?” Anakin laughed “Are you going deaf too?”

“Coming where exactly?” Obi Wan replied as he turned around to face Anakin who was lay on the bed propped up on his elbows.

The setting sun basked Anakins half naked body in golden sunlight, defining the curves of his abdomen and igniting his not so long brown hair into a fiery glow. His hair was cut shorter, it was short at the sides and much more tamed on top, much like Obi Wans. Anakins smile beamed up towards Obi Wan who was stood at the foot of the bed wearing just an undershirt and a pair of sleeping pants.

“To bed of course” Anakin replied as he tapped the top of the bed to gesture Obi Wan to lay next to him.

“Anakin — Wh-“ Obi Wan was confused but aroused. What was happening.

“Fine if you’re not coming to me — then I’ll come to you” Anakin smiled and propped himself up from his position, leaving the comfortable linen bed and slowly making his way to Obi Wan. He wrapped his arms around Obi Wans waist and pulled him in, pressing his head gently on Obi Wans hirsute chest so he could hear the beating of his heart. “I’ve missed you — Obi Wan” he inhaled taking in the fragrant scent of Obi Wans vetiver and Sandalwood essence.

“Y-you have?” Obi Wan replied hesitantly, the hug was warm and he couldn't fight to resist it so he pulled his arms around Anakins back, placing one hand on his head to keep him pressed onto his chest.

“Yes” Anakin pulled back to admire Obi Wan, his gaze switching between his icy grey eyes and his soft, plump lips.

Obi Wan cupped Anakins jaw, stroking his soft sun kissed skin before trailing his hand up so his thumb lay on Anakins temple and his fingers at the base of his skull. He pulled him in, closing his eyes whilst pressing a rich kiss onto Anakins lips. He gradually went in harder, gripping the back of Anakins neck roughly as the heavy breathing between the two intensified. Obi Wan found it hard to stop, he’d been wanting this ever since Anakin came of age.

Obi Wan gripped Anakins waist and pulled away from the intense kissing to admire the dewy complexion that had now accumulated on his face. “I’ve missed you too — Anakin” Obi Wan said breathlessly.

Anakin smiled, they continued to bask in each others mouths. Obi Wan pulled away once more to place Anakin on the bed so he was propped up once more on his elbows.

“Lift your legs — dear one” Obi Wan asked with a devilish grin on his face. He reached over for the Bacta on the side table and lubricated his fingers. The guilt lingered in the back of his mind for he knew he would forever regret what ever was going to happen. But right now he didn’t care he just wanted to be with Anakin. Anakin lifted up his legs holding them at his thighs. Obi Wan crawled up so he was directly over Anakin between his legs.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you — Ok?” Obi Wan smiled gently, Anakin could feel his breath touch his lips, the warmth of Obi Wans naked body aroused him deeply. He nodded.

Anakin could feel the cool tip of Obi Wans middle finger breach the warm rim of his ass. He was running circles around it, lubricating Anakins ass before gently inserting the finger into the entrance. Anakin let out a soft moan of pleasure, it was the shock of Obi Wans cool finger that made his cock to twitch which caused it to grow by a full inch. It still lay semi soft over his abdomen as Obi Wan cupped Anakins jaw and went in for another passionate kiss, Hi other hand was busy working it’s way through Anakin pushing and retracting a finger out of his ass.

He wanted this for so long, to feel a part of Obi Wan in him, to feel the affection, the passion between them. He didn’t Want it to end.

Obi Wan had moved to 2 fingers, moving at a faster pace now leaving Anakin to breath more heavily and moan more passionately

“Yes” He moaned “Don’t — Stop — Obi”

Obi Wan slipped his wet fingers out of Anakin and sat up to lubricate his own hard cock, the perfectly trimmed hair lay around it, his balls soft from the cozy warmth of the room. Anakin placed his legs up right and apart on the bed, looking and admiring the sight of Obi Wan getting off right in front of him. It aroused him to the point his own cock was throbbing with an intense ache.

“I want to see your face for this — I want you to see my passion for you Anakin”

“ _Yes_ Obi Wan” Anakin replied far too eagerly.

“Good” Obi Wan smiled and looked down at his well lubricated cock. He shifted back over to Anakin on his knees so that his cock was just touching the wet rim of the mans ass. He threw his legs over his shoulders and gazed at Anakin one more time before guiding the tip of his cock to his ass. He pushed slowly letting Anakins ass adjust to the foreign organ entering his body,

Anakin gasped out a moan as he lay a hand on Obi Wans rough bearded face, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. He moaned once more into the mans mouth as Obi Wan Pushed the full length of his cock into Anakin. It felt so good to be inside of him, he could feel the muscles in his ass tighten and loosen, adjusting to Obi Wans full length. Anakin was adjusted and ready to pleasure Obi Wan, He gestured he was ready through their bond and Obi Wan almost immediately picked up his speed, thrusting harder into Anakins hole, the wet felching sounds as thighs smacked against Anakins oiled up ass cheeks.

They could barely last much longer, the pleasure and the passion was almost too much to handle. Anakin had began stroking himself, gradually tugging faster at his red raw cock. Obi Wan was panting above him, laying a gaze on to Anakin as his made love and expressed his feelings to the man.

“i’m going — I’m going to come — Anakin” Obi Wan expressed breathlessly as he continued to pound the full length of his cock into Anakin.

“Do it — Obi Wan” Anakin replied, his voice matched to each time Obi Wan re-entered him “I wantto feel you inside of me — Do it”

It was at that very moment everything went black. Obi Wan woke up panting with sweat dripping off of him. The midday sunlight from earlier was now a low orange hue from the now setting sun. He sat up with disgust and placed his head in his hands.

 _‘Why am I being punished’_ Obi Wan thought to himself.

**ZYGERRIA**

Anakin jumped up, trying to catch his breath. He breathed heavily trying to patch together if that dream was real or not. It couldn’t have been — He was still on this Sith forsaken ship. The planet was growing ever so closer, the added fear and dread fueling his anxiety. He sat up rubbing the back of his head.

_‘What does this mean?’ Anakin thought to himself_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah okay so not the best fluff scenes but, they both had the same dream! I wonder what happens next XD
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I have illustrated a piece on what i think Aris would look like! You can check out my work here
> 
> https://artorsims.tumblr.com/post/632539632750460928/aris-from-my-star-wars-fan-fic-a-lonely-night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, leaving kudos and commenting kind words, i really do appreciate it :)


End file.
